In Her Eyes
by Taulmaril
Summary: Sequel to His Quest ~ Buffy is back and she has many decisions to make about her life, including the men in it (B/S)
1. Chapter One

In Her Eyes

In Her Eyes

(Chapter One)

DISCLAIMER: Joss owns the pieces, I put the pieces together. Don't sue, all I own is my computer and a rottweiler. Trust me you probably don't want either of them.

DISTRIBUTION: Please ask first, thanks.

RATING: nothing over what you'd see on the show itself, maybe a little stronger language in some places, nothing to get excited over.

FEEDBACK: yes please, review away!

PAIRING: mainly B/S but may also include W/T, X/A, A/C

Spike awoke full refreshed shortly after sundown. That had been the first completely dreamless sleep the vampire had in over a month and a half. He missed his rendezvous with heavenly Buffy but couldn't wait to see the real live in the flesh Buffy who was still probably sleeping away on the second floor. Spike sat up and grabbed his cigarettes and zippo off the nightstand. He shook out a Marlboro and lit it taking a nice long drag into his lifeless lungs. Spike didn't want to waste any time this evening he things to do, stuff to kill so he quickly grabbed a set of clothes from his chest of drawers and headed to the bathroom to make himself presentable.

Several minutes later a refreshed Spike swaggered into the kitchen. "Hi, Spike" Willow greeted him.

"Red" Spike said as he made his way to the refrigerator to grab himself some dinner. "How is everyone, Dawn, Buffy?" Spike asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"They're still asleep. What's on the agenda for tonight? Should we patrol alone or do you thing Buffy would want to start or should we just skip it?"

"I have some things to do out and about so I'll do a quick patrol before I get back. Buffy will probably be too busy telling her story to patrol tonight and she may not have all her strength back yet" Spike answered as he put the carton of blood into the microwave and hit the start button. "And you all should be here when she gets up" he finished.

"So where you going tonight?" Willow asked her curiosity getting the best of her "Don't you want to be here for Buffy's explanation?"

"I don't need her to explain, I've been talking with her for a week now, remember?" Spike said taking the carton out the microwave and pouring the contents into a stainless steel travel mug. "If Buffy or Dawn asks tell them I'll be back in an hour or so if I don't run onto too many Black Knights or Knights that say Nee. I'll have my cell phone on if I'm needed before then" Spike said as he grabbed his duster off the hook behind the backdoor and slid into it. He checked the pockets to make sure there were plenty of stakes and smokes before grabbing his mug and headed out the door. "Later Red" he said as he swept out of the room his coat billowing behind him.

"I wish I could make an exit like that" Willow said to herself "must be a vampire thing, maybe I should get a cape . . . nahhhh" she mused as she headed to the living room with the tray of beverages and snacks she had made for the assembled Scooby gang who were waiting not so patiently for their leader to awaken from her nap.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike slipped out the door before Willow had time to ask any more questions and headed mug in hand to the DeSoto. He climbed into the driver's seat, started the engine and backed slowly out the driveway while taking a long swig from the mug. Twenty minutes later Spike pulled up in front of a long line of storage sheds. "I can't believe I'm doing this," he said to himself as he put the car in park shut off the engine and exited the automobile. "They're going to have to start calling me the great and powerful poofster" he mumbled to himself. He made his way to the largest section of shed and quickly unlocked the paddock while looking around to make sure no one had followed him. He slipped inside the door and took a minute to let his eyes adjust to the total blackness. He soon spotted what he was looking for, two guitar cases along the east wall. He quickly retrieved them and headed back to the car making sure to lock the shed behind him. He placed the cases gently in the back seat before sliding back into the driver's seat and headed for the cemetery for a quick patrol.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy yawned and stretched in her bed smiling slightly. "I'm back," she said as she reached over to get the phone off her nightstand and dialed Angel's personal number that rings into his room. He should just be getting up at this time and Buffy wanted to surprise him. Willow had mentioned briefly in the car ride home that he didn't take the news of her death well. Buffy held the phone to her ear nervously as it rang.

"This better be good" a groggy female voice answered.

Buffy dropped the phone back onto the bed. She could hear "Hellllooo" coming from the phone.

Buffy took a deep breath and picked the phone back up "Cordelia, it's me Buffy" she said softly. Buffy pulled the phone away from her ear to help shield her hearing from the blood-curdling scream emitting from the receiver. As the scream reduced in volume Buffy could hear an alarmed Angel in the background.

"Cordi who is it?" Angel asked gently as he pried the phone from her hand "Who is this?" Angel demanded angrily into the phone.

"It's me," Buffy said trying to regain her composure. "I'm back, I . . .I thought you'd want to know" she stammered.

Angel immediately recognized Buffy's voice "Buffy! How, when"

Buffy interrupted him "The gang found a prophecy and a ritual to bring me back. You know me prophesy girl," she said trying to make light of her miraculous rebirth.

"Buffy I just can't believe it's really you, can you hold on for a minute?" he asked not waiting for an answer before he covered the mouthpiece. Buffy couldn't understand what was being said through the muffled phone. "Sorry about that" he said as he uncovered the phone. Buffy's slayer hearing could just barely pick up the sounds of Cordelia crying as she exited the room. "I don't know what to say, I'm just so happy I can't believe it"

"Hold on, we don't want you to get too happy remember" Buffy said warily.

"Oh well I don't really have to worry about that anymore" Angel said shyly "that problem has kind of been fixed"

"Oh" Buffy said shortly "I see, well good for you. Well I'd better go, lots of things to do. Just thought I should let you know I'm not dead."

"Wait, Buffy, I want to see you. I've kind got this thing with a clan of Obrigwabibikwa that I have to take care of but I should have that mess cleaned up in a few days"

"Isn't he the guy who trained Darth?" Buffy interrupted

"No that's Obi Wan Kenobi, these are dwarfs that can change themselves in to reptiles. They are just wrecking havoc here in L.A. a whole clan moved in on the southside of town. Would it be ok if we came to see you?"

"We?" Buffy inquired hoping to get information on the status of Cordelia.

"Yeah, everyone one here will want to see you, make sure you're ok" Angel replied.

"That should be fine, I'll see you in a few days then"

"Ok great, I can't wait to see you again. You don't know how much." Angel said just before Buffy hung the phone back on the cradle unsure how she felt about this development.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike was sitting on top of a tombstone tuning his guitar. He was strumming it slowly with his head tilted to the side listening for which string was still out of wack. He slid his left hand down the neck and adjusted the D string slightly. He strummed the guitar again and nodded his head slowly liking the sound. Slowly he put his hand in his pocked and quickly pulled out a stake and flung it to his right. He turned his head to see the vampire that had been stalking him most of the night burst into a cloud of dust. He slowly turned his head to look to his left. "If you don't fancy joining your mate I suggest you show yourself," Spike said to the bushes.

A vampire barely older than a fledgling came stumbling out of the bushes "Master Spike, I'm so sorry" the vampire started babbling as he fell to his knees in front of the headstone Spike was resting on his eyes downcast afraid to meet Spike's cold stare.

"Who are you? and who sent you to follow me?" Spike asked as he pressed the toe of his boot to the chin of the cowering vamp forcing the fledgling to look into his eyes.

"I'm Devin and I don't know" the vampire stammered. "He knew," he said as he pointed in the general direction of the dust pile. "He just brought me along"

Spike gently set the guitar down behind the tombstone before jumping off and punching Devin hard in the jaw causing his head to snap back. "I'm waiting" Spike said.

"If I tell he'll stake me," Devin said.

"And what, pray tell, do you think I'm going to do to you if you don't tell?" Spike asked calmly as he kicked the vampire backward on to the ground.

"It's your own fault, you were seen today carrying the slayer out of that magic shop. You're worse than that traitor Angelus, he was at least cursed.

"Bloody hell, if we were going to have a party someone should have told me so I could have dressed for the occasion" Spike said loudly as he quickly withdrew another stake from his pocket and eliminated Devin.

"Well we'll just have to improvise" a large vamp said as a group of about a dozen swept into Spike's line of vision. Spike quickly released the sword that was still stashed within the folds of his duster.

"Just call me Second City" Spike said calmly as he twirled the sword slowly in his hand as the vampires converged at once. Spike made a quick dusting of the first vampire to invade his personal space. As he was beheading the first he quickly kicked one leg out behind himself knocking down one that was trying to sneak up behind him. He elbowed another in the jaw and beheaded another as the other ten vamps backed up and started circling him. "Which one of you nancy-boys is next," he asked grinning in a purely feral fashion. When none of the vamps made a move to attack, Spike charged to the left flipping in midair knocking one of them to the ground. Spike then ducked under the arms of one of them at they tried to grab a hold of him. "Who'd you learn to fight from? Frankenstein?" Spike asked almost chuckling at the fumbling attackers. He took out two more of them before the remainder took off running in the direction they first appeared. Spike secured his sword, retrieved his guitar and headed back to the car. Now he was going to be late. "Bugger it all" he mumbled to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike drove home quickly and went around to the back door. He wanted to sneak the guitars in without anyone seeing them. It was bad enough that Buffy knew he didn't need the rest of them knowing about it. He opened the door slowly and listened. He could hear everyone talking in the living room. Buffy and Dawn were awake. Spike silently slipped in the kitchen with the two guitar cases and made his way down the basement stairs and to his bedroom. He slid the guitar cases under the bed and pulled his coat off and tossed it on the bed before heading back up the stairs lighting a cigarette on the way. Spike was nervous but was trying hard not to show it. He sauntered to the living room door and leaned against the doorframe casually. Everyone turned to see who had entered. Spike and Buffy's eyes met. Buffy's lips parted like she was going to say something but no sound came out.

"Spike, you're late, did you run into trouble?" Willow asked concerned.

Spike lifted an eyebrow and removed the cigarette from his mouth blowing the smoke out slowly "Trouble? You do remember who you're talking too dontcha Red?" Spike said full of bravado but never breaking eye contact with Buffy. "I ran into about a dozen vamps carrying a grudge. They know the Slayer is back and they know that I had something to do with it. They aren't happy. I guess I'm officially a rogue," Spike concluded simply shrugging his shoulders and taking another drag off his cigarette.

Giles rose from his seat and crossed to Spike taking the cigarette from him "You know the rules, no smoking upstairs" he said as he returned to his seat dropping the cigarette into an almost empty soda can. "I was hoping to keep Buffy's return quiet for awhile to give her a chance to fully recuperate but I guess that won't be the case now" Giles sighed. "I dread having to inform the counsel"

The C word brought Buffy out of her Spike induced haze. "Counsel!" she said whipping her head around to look at Giles, "do we have to tell them? I mean right away that is. I just really don't want to deal right now"

"You know how news travels in the demon world, they'll know on their own in no time now." Giles reasoned.

"Fine, I guess you're right" Buffy conceded. "Since I've brought you guys up to date on everything would you mind if I go talk with Spike privately for a little while? I need to discuss uhhh" Buffy stalled trying to think of what to say, "to discuss the vamps he killed tonight," she said hurriedly.

"Yeah . . . , discuss vamps . . ., in private" Xander said sarcastically as Anya elbowed him in the ribs to silence him.

"Yeah you guys go talk" Dawn piped in. "How bout I order pizza?" Dawn asked the group.

"Sounds yummy to me" Tara said.

"Yeah that sounds good Dawn thank you," Buffy said as she stood up kissed Dawn on the top of the head and crossed the room to Spike. "Can we talk?" Buffy asked Spike quietly. Spike nodded and turned sideways in the door gesturing for her to lead the way. She brushed passed him and led him down the stairs to his bedroom.

TBC . . . . .


	2. Chapter Two

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter Two   


Spike slowly followed Buffy down the basement stairs to his bedroom lighting another cigarette on the way. Buffy opened the door to Spikes room and entered. Spike quickly passed in front of her.   


"Here let me get a spot cleaned off for you," he said while grabbing his duster of the bed hanging it up on a hook on the back of the door. Spike gestured for Buffy to take a seat.   


"Spike . . ." Buffy started as she sat down rigidly on the edge of Spike's bed. "Could you . . .?" she said patting the bed next to her.   


Spike slowly crossed the room and sat beside the nervous slayer taking another long drag of his half spent Marlboro. Buffy smiled sweetly and then slowly removed the cigarette, her fingers barely brushing Spike's lips as she took the cigarette away. She leaned across Spike's lap and snubbed out the cigarette in the ashtray on the nightstand. Spike was stunned for a moment at her touch. He quickly recovered "You know I'm tired of everyone wastin' my bleedin' smokes, they can't kill me you know. Seein' as how I'm already dead"   


"Undead" Buffy corrected "There's a difference, I should know"   


"So how ya feeling? Everything working, where it's supposed to be?" Spike asked while roaming over Buffy's body with his eyes.   


"Well I haven't tried out _everything _but I seem ship shape so far" Buffy answered shyly "I just wanted to thank you Spike" Buffy said as she took Spike's hand in hers. "What you did for me, there's no way I can ever repay you"   


"I didn't ask for payment," Spike said awkwardly.   


"I know" Buffy nodded "I think we need to talk about the dreams"   


Spike just nodded his head once as she continued.   


"When I was, where ever it was that I was, I felt totally free. I didn't feel any inhibitions regarding anything namely you"   


"Let me guess, return to the living equal return of loathing me" Spike said flatly.   


"NO! No that's not what I meant. I definitely do not loathe you . . .," Buffy said emphatically.   


"But. . ." Spike urged.   


"But I'm not really sure what my feeling are for you, but I do know that I don't want to hurt you anymore. Can we just play this" Buffy said pointing between them with her free hand "by ear for now" she finished while giving his hand a gently squeeze.   


"I think I can unlive with that" he said pausing "for now" he finished giving her his signature grin relieved that he wasn't getting the brush off.   


"There's something else I have to tell you," Buffy said taking a big breath "Angelscominginafewday" she rushed out in one breath.   


Spike was silent for a moment "Ok, do you want me to pick up some extra blood to keep on hand for Peaches?"   


Buffy's mouth dropped open in shock "But, but aren't you going to be mad or jealous or or "   


"Buffy, I know Angel is going to be a part of your life and you being with me isn't going to change that. I guess I figured out a while ago that if I had any hopes of a relationship with you I'd have to learn to get along with the annoying poofster. You'd be right brassed off if I staked the bugger" he said shrugging. "So I will play nice as long as he does" he finished raising her hand and pressing a gentle kiss to her fingers. "But I won't be your pet vamp, if he starts anything I will finish it" Spike said seriously.   


"He'll behave, if he doesn't I'll deal with him." Buffy said. "Well that was easy enough. I don't know why I was worried about it"   


"No need to worry luv, you should of known that I'm easy" Spike said smirking "So since we are playing this" he motioned between them like Buffy had done earlier "by ear would it be ok if I took you out?"   


"Out? Like outside?" Buffy asked confused.   


"No, like out, out, you know a . . . a date" Spike stammered.   


"Ohhhh a date . . ." Buffy said   


"If it's too soon, I understand" Spike interrupted   


"No, I think a night out is just want I need. I would love for you to take me out. When?"   


"When? Well is tomorrow night too soon?" Spike asked   


"No that would be perfect." Buffy said as she leaned over and gave Spike a quick kiss on the cheek before standing up. "I'd better go on up, hey what's that" Buffy asked as the heel of her foot kicked the guitar case under the bed. She quickly turned around about to investigate   


"S'nothing" Spike said hurriedly as he scooted over on the bed in front of Buffy. "You don't have to go so soon he said as he pulled her down into his lap." He said trying to change the subject.   


"Yeah your right, I don't have to go upstairs, but I have to find out what I just kicked" Buffy said stubbornly as she crossed her arms over her chest and began to pout.   


"Blood hell, it's my guitar" Spike said defeated.   


Buffy's eyes lit up "Really! play something for me" she said bouncing up and down.   


"No, and you really need to stop with the bouncing" Spike said.   


"Sorry" Buffy said her cheeks turning a light pink "Please play me a song"   


"Why don't you play me one" Spike said arching his eyebrow.  


Buffy slapped his arm playfully "You know I can't play, that was just the all knowing dream thingy"   


Spike gently slid Buffy off his lap and placed her back on the bed "Well, I think it's time you learned" he said as he pulled the two guitars out from under the bed. "Here this one is for you," he said removing a guitar from the case and handed it to Buffy.   


"Spike, it's beautiful," she said taking the guitar and gently strumming the strings. "Are you going to give me lessons?" Buffy asked.

"If you'd like" Spike said. "First lesson we'll learn G" he began.   


Buffy said "G . . . " and started strumming a clear G on the guitar. "Wait a minute how'd I know that?"   


Spike eyebrows raised in surprise "Must be left over from the all knowingness, try C" Buffy quickly changed her finger positions and played a hesitant C while look at Spike for approval "Good now D" she played D with ease. "Looks like you are going to remember" Spike said.   


"What do you know, I can play the guitar" Buffy said still not quite believing it.   


"Buffy! Spike! the pizza is here" Dawn yelled down the stairs.   


"We'll be right up" Buffy yelled back. "We better go on up" she said putting her guitar back in it's case.   


"You go ahead, I've already had my dinner. I think I'm just going to turn in, I've got a busy day tomorrow, a date to plan" Spike said as he stood up to help Buffy close up the case.   


Buffy smiled "What do you have planned?" she said looking up into his eyes.   


"You'll just have to wait and see," he said touching her on the tip of her nose with his finger. "Now go eat your dinner," he said nodding towards the door.   


"But if you don't tell me how will I know what to wear?" Buffy asked sweetly.   


"I've got it covered, don't worry" Spike said smirking at her confusion.   


"But . . ."   


"No buts, you're starting to sound like the Nibblet. Now go have dinner with your mates"   


Buffy scrunched up her face "Fine!" she said before sticking her tongue out at him.   


"Didn't your watcher ever teach you not to draw your weapon unless you plan on using it" Spike said amusing himself as Buffy's face slowly turned red. She turned quickly and headed to the door.   


"You're just evil," Buffy said smiling as she turned back to look at Spike once more.   


"That's what I've been trying to tell you people but you just don't listen" Spike replied calmly.   


"Uh, could we not tell the others about the guitar thing right away?" Buffy asked shyly.   


"I think that's a very good idea, I won't say anything if you don't" Spike agreed relieved that he wouldn't have to put up with Xander's comments.   


"Good. . .Good night Spike, sweet dreams" Buffy said as she opened the door.   


"Good night luv" Spike said as he watched her leave.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


Spike knocked quietly on Dawn's bedroom door.   


"Go away" Dawn mumbled.   


"It's me Nibblet, I need your help" Spike whisper just loud enough for Dawn to hear.   


"Bloody hell, come in" Dawn said   


Spike quickly and quietly entered Dawn's room shutting the door behind him "Watch you language Dawn, if Buffy hears you say that she skin me alive" Spike said admonishing her glad she wasn't facing him so he didn't have to hide the smile tugging at his lips.   


"Spike, you do know it's only noon, right" Dawn said rolling over in her bed to face the vampire. "I thought you undead types liked to sleep in"   


"We do, but I've got things to do and I need you help" he said as he approached the bed careful to avoid the small streams of sunlight creeping in around the corners of the curtains.   


"Fine, what do need" Dawn said throwing the blankets off giving up all hope of going back to sleep.   


"I need you to go shopping and do some errands with me to get ready for my date tonight" Spike said as he wriggled his eyebrows at her.   


Dawn eyes got wide "Get out, no way! You and Buffy are going on a date?"   


"Yep" Spike said as Dawn launched herself from the bed hugging him.   


"This is so great!" Dawn said.   


"Shhh, keep it down, I don't want to wake her" he said motioning to Dawn's bedroom wall. "How soon can you be ready, I want to sneak out before she gets up"   


"I'll be down in five" Dawn said as she ushered Spike to the door so she could get ready.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


Five minutes later Dawn came tip toeing down the stairs trying not to wake the others who were still fast asleep after the late night they had eating pizza and asking Buffy thousands of questions. She found Spike already wearing his duster and pacing in the kitchen.   


"I'm ready" Dawn said.   


"Good, lets go" Spike said grabbing his blanket from the table as he and Dawn headed towards the back door.   


"And just where do you two think you're going" Buffy asked from the doorway. Both Spike and Dawn froze and turned slowly to see Buffy with her hands on her hips patting her foot. "You do know that it's broad daylight" Buffy continued.   


"I left a note" Spike said pointing the refrigerator.   


Buffy walked over and snatched the note off and read aloud "Dearest Buffy, Dawn and I left, we'll be back later. Love S." Buffy looked up at Spike "Yeah that explains everything thanks"   


"I told you I had to get some things set up for tonight, and Dawn here is going to help me" Spike explained.   


"Yeah we gotta go sis, see ya later!" Dawn said snatching the blanket from Spike throwing it over his head pushed him out the door. She followed quickly behind leaving a scowling Buffy in the kitchen.   


"So where are we going?" Dawn asked as she slammed the door shut on the DeSoto.   


"What is it with you Summer's women and all the questions?" Spike asked ignoring her question.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several stops later Dawn said "I know you don't like questions so I'm not even going to ask why you need a five gallon jug of gas for your date. But why exactly am I here? I haven't been of help at all yet"

"Just wait, I'll be needing you at the next stop" Spike said

"Good, where's that?

Spike said the next two words like it was his death sentence "The mall".

Dawn eyes got wide and she started to giggle.

"Very funny Nibblet, cut it out," Spike said somewhat annoyed but the giggling continued.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So Giles, get me up to speed. I was just getting a handle on the bills and house and stuff when I, well you know. I guess I'm going to have to get a real job now," Buffy said as she joined Giles at the kitchen table with two cups of tea handing one to Giles.

"Thank you" Giles said as he took the steaming cup from Buffy. "Actually that won't be necessary" he said slightly smiling "After the battle and your funeral and we all moved in here we had a little house meeting to go over all the bills, plans. I originally thought we would have to sell the house to pay off the outstanding debt and move back to my condo but then Spike spoke up. He insisted on paying off the mortgage on the house along with all the other outstanding bills. He also set up a trust fund for Dawn and a separate revolving fund that pays all the monthly bill for the house electricity, cable, water, groceries and will until you and Dawn sell the house or are no longer with us. We were all very surprised really, that he had that much capital but I guess Angelus set up investments and such for all the members of his clan sometime around the turn of the century Spike just hadn't really used his much in the last 75 years or so." Giles got up and crossed to desk in the hall and retrieved a folder from the top drawer. "Here's all the paperwork on it" he said handing Buffy the large folder.

Buffy's mouth hung open in astonishment as she opened the folder and starting to skim over the material "I can't believe it, I just can't believe it. Giles do you know what this means? I can raise Dawn, do my slaying and maybe even go back to college"

"Yes I know, I'm so happy for you Buffy" Giles said "There's something else we need to talk about. I talked with the counsel this afternoon"

"Oh no, now what" Buffy said with dread in her voice.

"Well they weren't very surprised about your resurrection. I guess the same sort of emissaries that were sent to the monks were also sent to the counsel. They are quite intrigued by the ritual and especially Spike and Dawns parts in it. They were planning on sending the whole team in again to interview and record the events for the books"

"They're coming back, Giles I just don't want to deal with those pompous bas"

"Buffy" Giles warned.

"What? like you don't think it" Buffy said

"Yes but I try not to say it" Giles retorted "Any way you will not have to deal with their pompousness. I've agreed to go to England and give a full report. I thought that might be easier on you that way. I also thought it best to keep them away from Spike and Dawn just incase. We never really know what the counsel is up to."

"Giles, I really appreciate that. When do you have to leave? How long are you going to be gone?"

"I'm leaving in the morning, the flight is already scheduled and I'm not sure when I'll be back. It maybe a few days, weeks. I'm not sure." Giles said.

"We're going to miss you" Buffy said "Oh by the way, I'm going out on a date with Spike tonight"

"Well, I guess that was only a matter of time" Giles said down heartedly. "Spike has earned my trust and respect but he is still a vampire Buffy, you mustn't forget that."

"I'll be careful Giles"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later a slightly smoldering Spike and still giggling Dawn returned to the house on Revello sneaking in through the back door. Dawn's arms were loaded down with packages. 

"Remember, not a word" Spike said as he removed his blanket.

"Cross my heart" Dawn said seriously. "You better get downstairs before Buffy hears us"

"Give Buffy her packages and tell her that I'll pick her up a hour after sundown" Spike said as he opened the basement door and started down the stairs locking the door behind him.

"Thanks again Spike for the new outfits" Dawn said to the already closed door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dawn made her way upstairs with the packages. She dropped her share off in her room and made her way to Buffy's door and knocked "Buffy, it's me can I come in?"

"Come on in Dawn" Buffy said as she turned down the volume on her radio and continued to comb through her wet hair.

Dawn entered with Buffy's packages grinning at her. "Here ya go" Dawn said flopping the bags down on the bed next to Buffy.

"What this?" Buffy said scowling at the offending packages.

"Spike said that you should wear this stuff and he'll pick you up a hour after sunset."

"He bought me clothes?" Buffy asked the worry apparent in her voice.

"Yeah, that's why he needed my help, to get the right sizes. You should have been there Buffy" Dawn said sitting down on the bed "Spike shopping. . . at the mall it was so funny"

Buffy just smirked "I bet it was, but if he thinks he can start telling me what to wear dead boy can think again" Buffy said a little perturbed.

"Buffy, don't get all excited. He knows what kind of stuff you like. You should take a look at it, it's pretty cool and he spent a lot of time picking out just the right things. I still can't figure out what he has planned for the date though"

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt to look through it" Buffy said her curiosity getting the better of her as she opened up the first box. "No way, nope, I'm not wearing that," she said and Dawn started giggling again.


	3. Chapter Three

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Three

Spike slipped out one of the basement windows of the house just as the sun set to finish getting things ready for the date and to meet up with the Scoobies at the magic shop.

He first drove to the magic shop and hurriedly entered to find Giles, Dawn, the witches, Anya and Xander getting ready for patrol.

"Oooo nice pants" Anya said eyeing Spike appreciatively "Xander why don't you have pants like that?" Xander just scowled at his fiancée.

"Glad ya like em" Spike said winking at her "Are you guys sure you can handle this on your own?" he asked the rest of the group.

"Sure thing, Captain Fang. Most of the demons have split town because they heard Buffy is back and we are just going to do one quick sweep of the cemetery to look out for those vamps you saw last night" Xander assured the worried vampire.

"Well I'll have my cell phone if you need us" Spike said "Here's the keys to the DeSoto he said handing the keys to Willow. Won't do for Dawn and Anya to lock themselves in Giles's car anyone could just rip the bleedin' top off"

"Good idea!" Anya said, "I like the way you think Spike. I can drive"

"NO!" Willow and Spike said together.

"Well if you don't need anything else I'll just be going," Spike said

"Have fun, Spike" Dawn said as she winked at him. Spike just rolled his eyes and made his exit.

"Just two more things to pick up" Spike said to himself once he was outside. Spike quickly flagged down a cab and was on his way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy nervously paced back and forth in the living room. Spike was due to pick her up any minute now. She kept approaching the full-length mirror in the hallway to look at her outfit. "I can't believe I'm wearing leather pants and snakeskin boots" Buffy said dismayed as she adjuster her beige silk halter-top. "I'm dressed like Faith" he finished throwing her hands up in the air and began pacing again. "Stop it Buffy" she said to herself "It's just Spike, no reason to be nervous" She stopped her pacing when her slayer hearing picked up on a rumbling that seemed to be getting closer to the house. She made her way to the front door and went out on the porch just as Spike pulled up onto the lawn on his motorcycle. Buffy was frozen.

Spike put the kickstand down and leaned the motorcycle onto it. He held out his hand "Are you coming luv?" Buffy spun around and ran back into the house. "Not exactly the response I was looking for" Spike said confused. A split second later Buffy came bouncing out the house with two new leather jackets in hand.

"Now I understand all the leather" Buffy said smiling shyly at Spike as she handed him his jacked and slipped her own jacket on. "So where we going?"

"I thought our first stop would be the cemetery to check on your Scoobies to make sure they haven't run into trouble then on to our date" Spike said as he slipped the jacket on over his black t-shirt and held out his hand to help her onto the bike. "Climb on up cutie"

"So where are we going on our date, not to a biker bar, I hope" Buffy said jokingly as she took a seat behind Spike and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You'll just have to wait and see" Spike said as he flipped up the kickstand and started the bike "Hold on" he said as he patted her hands once and took off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few minutes later Spike and Buffy pulled up to the backside of the cemetery and parked the bike. "I don't want them to know we're checking on them" Spike whispered as he and Buffy crept into the cemetery and slipped in between two large monuments and crouched down.

"There they are" Buffy whispered while pointing towards the front of the cemetery. "Oh no they're in trouble we've got to go help" Buffy said as she started to get up.

"No, wait, they can handle this. There's only three vamps sneaking up on them" Spike whispered.

"But, Spike, they're doing my job. I should help." Buffy argued.

"They want to do this Buffy, you have to give them a chance. They've actually gotten quite good," Spike said.

Soon the three vamps pounced on the unsuspecting slayerettes. Giles grabbed the vamp that had started towards Xander holding him while Xander quickly staked the struggling vampire. Willow and Tara quickly began chanting causing the two remaining vamps to levitate off the ground and burst into flames. After the flames died away there was much hooting and hollering as the group high five each other.

"Hey they're not bad," Buffy said a little amazed.

"I told you, I just wish I could get them to stop the yelling and the high fiveing. Takes all the dignity right out of it." Spike said shaking his head. "We might as well go, they've scared off the rest of demons"

"Okay, right behind you" Buffy said as they spying duo crept back to the bike and drove off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour or so later Spike pulled up in front of a small cottage located along the beach. It was a warm night and Spike shrugged out of his jacket and hung it on the handlebars of the bike. He then turned to help Buffy with hers.

"Thank you" Buffy said, "Where are we?"

Spike just smiled and took her hand leading her to the door. He took the keys out his pocket and opened the door. It was a sensibly furnished cottage with a big stone fireplace in the back and rooms off to both sides.

"Is this place yours?" Buffy asked. Spike just nodded his head yes and continued to lead Buffy through the door to the left the furthest back. This door led to a small room sunroom with large french doors that led out onto a patio on the beach.

Buffy started to giggle "What's so funny?" Spike asked.

"Spike, you own a house with a sun room, ironic much?" Buffy said between giggles

Spike just laughed along with her "I guess I never thought about it" he shrugged his shoulders "Come on" he said still leading her towards the doors and out onto the patio.

On the patio sat a round table with a white lacey tablecloth. On the table sat two place settings, a vase of flowers and several lit candles and a crystal bell. Spike pulled out one chair for Buffy to sit down. "My lady" he said to Buffy indicating she should sit.

Buffy took her seat and mumbled "Thank you" a little unsettled at Spike's gentlemanly behavior.

Spike took his seat and gently rang the crystal bell sitting on the table. Immediately soft music started from the speaker mounted around the patio and 3 men wearing tuxedos rushed out of the side door of the house. One carrying a bottle of wine and the other two carrying covered dishes. The one carrying the wine spoke as he was pouring the wine "Master Spike, dinner will be ready in 15 minutes. I hope you and the lady will enjoy these hors d'oeuvres that we've prepared" the other two uncovered their dishes setting them down on the table. Buffy's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"I'm sure everything will be lovely, I'll ring when we wish to be served" Spike said dismissing them with a wave of his hand.

As soon as the waiters had re-entered the cottage Buffy hissed, "Those were vampires! Spike how could"

"Shhh luv" Spike interrupted "All the real caterers were booked, this was short notice you know" he then leaned across the table and whispered conspiratorially "We'll stake them after the dishes are done" he finished with a wink.

Buffy burst out laughing, "I should have known a date with you would be interesting" she said between laughs.

Spike stood and held out his hand slightly bowing at the waist "May I have this dance?"

Buffy blushed and looked up at him through her lashes as she took Spikes out stretched hand. Spike gently pulled Buffy into his arms and began to sway to the soft music. Within seconds Buffy began to relax into Spikes arm and placed her cheek on Spike's shoulder. 

Spike could feel Buffy's soft warm breath on his neck and knew that if he was staked at that very moment he could die a happy vampire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you think they're doing?" Xander asked from his position on the couch in the Summer's living room.

"I bet they're" Anya started.

"NO" the rest of the scoobies yelled.

"Ahn, no one wants to know what _you _think they are doing, it would be way too disturbing" Xander explained to his pouting fiancée.

"It's . . .it's not really any of our business" Tara stammered.

"Tara's right" Willow said, "We never sat around wondering what Buffy was doing when she dated Riley"

Xander raised his hand "Am I the only one here who remembers Spike is a vampire. I know he's changed but _really _he is still a member of the undead. Come on Giles, back me up here"

"I've had my discussion with Buffy, I don't have anymore to say on the subject. I'm going to turn in now. I've got that early fight tomorrow."

"Giles are you sure you have to go?" Willow asked "Couldn't you email them reports or or video conference what about that?"

"No he needs to go, so I can run the shop, right Giles" Anya piped. "No trolls, this time" She said furrowing her brow in Willows direction.

"I'm so not taking the blame for that, little miss I like to talk during spells" Willow retorted.

Giles smiled at high tech witch and the entrepreneur "No, I'm afraid I do have to go, but it would be nice if trolls didn't destroy my shop again" he said looking between Willow and Anya. "It won't be so bad, I should have some extra time to visit my family and see a few plays while I'm there. Good night all"

"Night Giles" the gang said in unison.

"Dawn, isn't about time you headed off to bed too?" Tara suggested.

"I guess, if I'm still up when Buffy gets home I'll be in trouble" Dawn said as she shuffled her way up the stairs.

"So anyway like I said, since Giles put me in charge of the shop there will be no stealing of" Anya started but was interrupted by door bell ringing.

"Saved by bell, ladies to your corners" Xander said as he hopped up to go answer the door.

"Who would be coming over at this time of night?" Tara asked as the girls followed behind Xander to open the door.

Xander looked through the peephole and said "Uhh oh, this is not going to be good" before opening the door and inviting the visitor in."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The night had been perfect, dinner was perfect, the dancing had been perfect the walk on the beach perfect even staking the caterers had been a spot of fun. Buffy just couldn't believe what a wonderful time she was having. She tightened her arms around Spike's waist and snuggled into his back as they sped back to their home.

Spike felt Buffy tighten her embrace and smiled knowing that Buffy was happy and that he was the one that made her that way.

Several minutes later Spike and Buffy pulled up in the back yard on the bike coasting most of the way as to not make too much noise and wake the neighborhood.

"Are all the lights out?" Buffy asked as she got off the bike.

"The ones back here are anyway" Spike said "I'm sure everyone's asleep, it's almost dawn"

"Speaking of which, lets get you inside. I don't want my date bursting into flames," Buffy said pulling on Spikes arm to get him off the bike and into the house.

Spike got off the bike and grabbed Buffy around the waist spinning her around in the air as he carried her up on the porch. Buffy giggled like she didn't have a care in the world.

Spike set Buffy down just beside the back door and she looked up into his eyes "I really enjoyed myself tonight Spike, thank you" she said as she put her arms around his neck and gave him a hug.

Spike hugged her back "The pleasure was all mine, pet" he said quietly.

Suddenly the back door flung open surprising the embraced couple.

"Bugger it all Spike said, what in the bloody hell are you doing here" Spike said anger creeping into his voice as he tightened his hold on Buffy.

"Oh boy" Buffy said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Chapter Four

inhereyesbs4

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Four

"What the hell is this?" Riley shouted. "Get your filthy hands off of her" he continued as he grabbed a hold of Spike's arm.

Spike emitted a very audible growl at Riley's touch.

"STOP" Buffy yelled as she stepped between the two men placing a hand on each of their chests. "Riley will you please go into the living room and wait for me"

"But what about" Riley started

"Just do it!" Buffy snapped then added in a nicer tone "Please, I'll join you in a second" Riley just nodded and turned on his heel and stomped back to the living room. Buffy turned back to Spike "I have to deal with this" she said to him.

Spike set his jaw "You know what he's been doing" Spike said through gritted teeth.

"I know, but it's partially my fault that he's turned down the path that he's traveling." Buffy said. "The sun will be up in a few minutes, you should head down stairs and get some sleep"

"I'm not leaving you alone with that wanker he's" Spike started.

Buffy interrupted him "Spike, have you forgotten that I am fully capable for taking care of myself" she leaned in and whispered "I'm the slayer"

"I know luv, but I want to be the one that takes care of you" Spike said looking deep into Buffy's eyes.

"Spike, please" Buffy pleaded her eyes dropping to look at her boots "I want to make things right with him"

"As you bloody wish" Spike snapped as he spun around and went down to his room locking the door behind him.

"Damn" Buffy said aloud before heading to the living room.

An annoyed Riley stood as Buffy entered the room. He opened his mouth to speak and Buffy held up her hand to stop him. "Lets go for a walk, so we don't disturb anyone's sleep" Buffy said. She headed for the front door not waiting for Riley to answer. 

Once outside Buffy started "So, did you want to talk to me about something or was this just a social visit?"

"I heard that you died" Riley said as he took Buffy's hand in his and stopped and stepped in front of her. "When I heard that I thought my heart shattered into a million pieces. Then yesterday, I was told that you had somehow been brought back so I had to come see if it was true. I still love you so much" Riley said. "Then I got here last night, and the gang told me that you were back but all they would say is that you were out"

"Yeah, well, I uh" Buffy stammered.

"I'm moving back Buffy. We can make this work. I can't live without you." Riley said.

Buffy pulled her hand from his grasp and stepped around his hulking figure and started walking at an accelerated pace, her mind reeling.

"Buffy, wait up" Riley said as he jogged to catch up with her. He finally caught up to her as she turned the corner and grabbed a hold of her arm to stop her. "Buffy?"

Buffy took a big breath "Riley I know what you've been doing"

Riley's eyes squinted "Your pet vampire, been telling lies about me again?"

"I don't have a pet vampire, but if you're referring to Spike, no he didn't tell me anything. Didn't you ever wonder what Spike was doing in Tijuana?"

"I . . . I . . .I" Riley stammered.

"He was there gathering the things needed to perform the ritual to bring me back. We were communicating through his dreams. Anything he knew I knew."

"Oh" Riley said his eyebrows raising in realization "I can explain Buffy"

"There's no need to explain" Buffy said "You are a grown man, and free to do what you wish, but I can't be apart of your life and this downward spiral you seem to be enjoying so much"

"WHAT!" Riley screamed as he grabbed Buffy by her upper arms "You can't do this! Everything I've done is for you, to be the kind of man that you want!"

Buffy was shocked but her shock quickly turned to anger "Get you hands off me NOW!"

"No! You're mine. I won't let that freak have you. You can't do this to me." Riley said as he started to shake Buffy.

"That's it" Buffy said as she quickly twisted her arms up freeing them. She drew her arm back and punched Riley squarely in the jaw using just a fraction of her slayer strength. Riley sailed backward several feet landing flat on his back the wind clearly knocked out of him along with a tooth that landed on the sidewalk beside him. "Go back to your whores, Riley, there's nothing left for you here" Buffy said as she turned to walk back home.

Riley quickly sat up holding his jaw "This isn't over Buffy!" Riley shouted at the retreating slayer's back. "You will be mine again! Tell Spike, I'm coming for him" he ranted.

Buffy never looked back as the tears started to fall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy got back to the front door of the house quickly. She couldn't wait to crawl into a bed and sleep. She tried to turn the knob on the front door but it was locked. "What else?" Buffy said to the dawn sky as she wiped her eyes and headed to the back of the house. As she entered the back yard the first thing she saw was Spike's Harley and it brought an immediate smile to her tear streaked face. She ran her hand across the seat as she passed by it and went up on porch to turn the knob on the back door. The back door was also locked. Buffy just growled as she tried repeatedly to open the door. She then got another idea and jogged around to the side yard underneath her bedroom window. She looked up at the window to find it shut. "Dang it" she said frustrated as she stomped her foot. She then looked down to admire her new boots "they are kinda nice" she thought. Then the basement window caught her attention.

"That might work," she said as she knelt down to examine the black painted window. She looked up to see if there would be any direct sunlight this early in the morning but the sun had risen on the other side of the house so it was safe. She quietly pulled the window open and slipped in silently, feet first. She landed at the foot of Spike's bed. She took a moment to look at the sleeping vampire, he looked so peaceful. She then shook her head to clear her thoughts and turned to secure the window. Once she was satisfied that no light would creep through she began to tiptoe towards the door not wanting to wake Spike.

"What not even a good night?" Spike said never opening his eyes.

"AHHHH!" Buffy screamed. "Spike, I thought you were asleep, you scared me"

"How do you think I feel, me all snuggled in my bed and to have someone sneak through my window" Spike said finally opening his eyes and propped himself up on one elbow.

"Sorry, I locked myself out and this was the only way in. I'll just head upstairs now," she said never turning around.

"Buffy luv are you ok?" Spike said alarmed. "What did that pillock do? What are those marks on your arms?" Spike asked even though the pieces were already coming together. "That's it, that bloody bastard is finally going to get his death wish" Spike said hopping from bed and grabbing his leather pants off the floor where he had tossed them only a few minutes ago and started to slide them on over his boxer shorts.

Buffy quick turned around and stopped Spike's progress and pushed him back down on the bed "No Spike, I took care of it. He won't be bothering me again." She said as she sat down on the bed next to him her head falling into her hands, elbows propped on her knees.

"I don't care! How dare he lay a finger on you!" Spike was seething as he examined the marks on her arms.

"Please Spike" Buffy said tears forming again as she looked up at him "I just want to forget about him, please"

Spike's un-beating heart melted and he put his arm around her and she snuggled into him. Spike placed his cheek on the top of Buffy's head and couldn't help but think back to that night only a few short months ago that he comforted her when Joyce had been ill. He still couldn't believe how his life had changed. After a few minutes Buffy's eyes dried and she yawned.

"You'd better get some sleep, it's been a long night." Spike whispered in her hair.

"Don't wanna leave" Buffy said her warm breath ticking Spikes bare chest.

"You don't have to leave to go to sleep" Spike said.

"Yeah I do, I gotta get out of these pants" Buffy sighed.

"Well I can help you out of your pants" Spike said shyly.

"Spike, I thought I told you I wasn't ready for" Buffy began

Spike put his fingers to her lips to silence her "Tsk tsk get your mind out of the gutter Slayer. I meant I have some pajamas you could slip into."

"Oh" Buffy said as her face began to turn red.

Spike kicked his feet out of the leather pants that he had started to put on and got up. He crossed to his chest of drawers and removed a pair of black silk pajamas and handed them to Buffy. Buffy took the pajamas and looked up at Spike with one eyebrow arched in a questioning gaze.

"Dawn made me buy them at the mall yesterday" Spike explained "I'll just step out while you change," he said as he stepped out the door to give Buffy her privacy.

Buffy quickly changed and climbed into bed. "I'm done" Buffy whispered knowing Spikes vampire hearing would pick it up.

Spike opened the door and entered his eyes falling upon Buffy. If he had breath it would have been taken away by her beauty. He crossed slowly to the bed and joined Buffy. He stretched out his arm and Buffy laid her head on it while putting her arm around his waist. He gently squeezed Buffy's shoulder "Sweet dreams pet"

"Thank you Spike" Buffy murmured as she drifted off to sleep with Spike drifting off shortly after.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Giles came jogging down the stairs as Xander was letting himself in the front door. "Hey G-man" Xander said as he replaced his house keys back into his pocket. "You about ready to motor?"

"Yes, I just want to leave this note for Buffy before I go" Giles said as he sealed the envelope and put it in the mail tray on the desk. "Thank you for driving me to the airport Xander"

"No problem, least I can do considering I get the use of your car in your absence" Xander said as he picked up two of the bags sitting in the foyer.

"Yes, speaking of which. What are the rules?" Giles said has he slipped on his tweed jacket and grabbed the other bags.

"No letting Anya drive, geesh how many times are you going to ask me that?" Xander said as he and Giles headed out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy awoke several hours later to a rumblings sound. She raised her head and looked around trying to figure out where she was and what that sound was. She looked down and saw the rumbling was actually a purring emitting from Spike's chest. Last nights events soon came back to her. She slowly slipped herself from Spike's embrace and tip toed out the door being careful not to disturb the sleeping vampire. She got to the top of the stairs and put her ear to the door listening. She was hopping to make her way to her own bed without the rest of the house knowing. This would not be the case because she could hear Willow, Tara and Anya chatting away in the kitchen. "Maybe they won't notice" Buffy thought to herself as she slowly opened the door and did her best to sneak out.

"Hey Buffy's awake," Anya said cheerily as Buffy meekly entered the kitchen. "I told you guys she was boinking Spike"

"Anya!" Buffy exclaimed. "I am NOT boinking Spike"

Willow stuck her tongue out at the ex-demon and said "See, I told you so"

"Well if she's not boinking him what was she doing down in the basement all night, and those don't look like her pajamas" Anya argued back at the witch.

"So how was your night Buffy?" Tara asked trying to put an end to the bickering.

"Ooo Oooo" Willow said as she patted the seat next to her "Come sit and dish" she said to Buffy. "Tell us of all the yumminess that is Spike"

Tara furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at Willow "Yumminess?"

"What? You said he cutie just last week" Willow defended herself.

"Oh yeah" Tara said as she wrinkled her nose. "Go ahead Buffy dish away"

Buffy blushed but did as she was told.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Chapter Five

chapterfiveforffnet

For full disclaimer see chapter one, disclaimer for chapter five amended to add the song It's Your Love by Tim McGraw & Faith Hill. If you would like to hear my version of this song as it goes along with the chapter it is available at my website [Taulmaril's Fanfiction Warehouse][1] Thanks to everyone that has given feedback so far J 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Five

So Buffy recounted to her friend all the events of the previous night including the unfortunate incident with Riley. 

"Oh, I almost forgot" Buffy said, "Has Giles already left?"

"Yeah, Xander took him to the airport before he went to work this morning to earn money to pay for the many things which I am in need of" Anya answered in her usual style.

"He left you a note, out in the mail tray" Willow added. "Um Buffy, Tara and I have been thinking and summer classes are going to be starting up soon, and if you didn't need us around anymore, we were going to move back into the dorm"

"We can stay for as long as you need us," Tara added quickly.

"No, don't be silly, of course you guys can move back to your dorm. I can't tell you how much I appreciate you guys moving here to help with Dawn and everything while I was" Buffy paused "gone" she finished as she got up from her place at the table and gave both Willow and Tara hugs.

"Well, I'm going to go get showered and changed" she said as she crossed to Anya to give her a hug as well. Anya returned the hug stiffly but was glad not to be left out again.

"I'll see you guys later?" Buffy asked on her way out of the kitchen.

"Yes, we are going to go open the Magic Box now, I'm in charge. Anya stated as Willow rolled her eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike slowly awoke late in the afternoon. He immediately knew that he was alone in bed and he frowned slightly missing her warm body next to his. He took a deep unneeded breath as he sat up in bed and grabbed a cigarette off the nightstand and lit it taking a deep drag. As he was knocking the excess ash off his Marlboro he spotted his guitar sitting in the corner. He got up and retrieved the Gibson from its case and returned to his spot on the bed. He strummed the strings a few times before he began to sing

****

Dancin' in the dark, middle of the night   
**Takin' your heart and holdin' it tight**   
**Emotional touch, touchin' my skin**   
**And asking you to do what you've been doin' all over again**   
**Oh its a beautiful thing,  
don't think I can keep it all in**   
**I just gotta let you know  
what it is that won't let me go**

****

It's your love it just does something to me  
it sends a shock right   
**through me**   
**I can't get enough and if you wonder about the  
spell I'm under, oh it's your love**

****

Better than I was, more than I am   
**And all of this happen by taking your hand**   
**And who I am now is who I wanted to be**   
**And now that we're together, I'm stronger than ever**   
**I'm happy and free**

****

Oh it's a beautiful thing,  
don't think I can keep it all in   
**If you asked me why I've changed,  
all I gotta do is say your sweet name**

****

It's your love it just does something to me  
it sends a shock right   
**through me**   
**I can't get enough and if you wonder  
about the spell I'm under,**   
**it's your love**   
**If you wonder about the spell I'm under,**   
**Oh, It's your love**   
**Baby, Oh oh, oh,**   
**Oh its a beautiful thing,  
don't think I can keep it all in**   
**I just gotta let you know what it is  
that won't let me go**

****

It's your love it just does something to me   
**it sends a shock right through me**   
**I can't get enough and if you wonder  
about the spell I'm under,**   
**Oh it's your love**   
**It's your love, it's your love, it's your love...**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy was leaning against the basement door. She had just got done cleaning the late lunch dishes for her and Dawn and was headed to the basement with a load of laundry when she stopped short at the door because she could hear the faint guitar playing and singing of the blonde vampire who lives in her basement. She sat the basket down and using her enhanced hearing listened to the love and emotion in the soulless vampire's voice. Buffy just stood there for a few minutes smiling when she heard footsteps headed her way. She quickly shoved the laundry into the dinning room out of sight and scrambled to get away from the door by running into the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the last notes fades away Spike retrieved his mostly spent cigarette taking one last drag before extinguishing it. He then put his guitar in its case and grabbed a pair of jeans slipping them on as he hopped out his bedroom door and headed up the stairs. As he approached the stairs he could hear shuffling outside the basement door and someone taking off towards the kitchen. Spike slowly climbed the stairs and entered the kitchen to find Buffy pretending to dry a cup.

"Morning, luv" Spike said as casually walked up behind her to retrieve his favorite cereal bowl from the cupboard directly in front of Buffy.

"M morning, Spike" Buffy stammered.

Spike then collected the Count Chocula from another cupboard and a carton of blood from the refrigerator and took a seat at the kitchen table and went about making his breakfast. Buffy watched Spike with a puzzled look on her face.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked.

"Making breakfast, what does it look like? I'm making myself some breakfast" Spike said as he started adding blood to his bowl of chocolate flavored puffs.

"Ewwww, that is so gross" Buffy said wrinkling up her nose "Why can't you eat like a normal vampire?" Spike started laughing. "What's so funny?" Buffy asked as she took a seat next to him.

"Dawn asked the same question just a few days ago." Spike said between chuckles. "Speaking of which, where is Little Bit?"

"She went to the mall with some friends" Buffy answered. "So are you going to answer the question or do I have to ask Dawn what your reply was?" Buffy asked crossing her arms across her chest trying to look serious.

Spike looked at Buffy and let the ridges appear upon the planes of his face and for his teeth to descend "I just pointed out that if I was a normal vampire I would be drinking my blood out of her neck" Spike finished his eyes resting on Buffy's pulse point as his tongue ran along his upper lip.

"Is this little demonstration supposed to scare me?" Buffy asked not impressed.

"No, just to serve as a reminder of who I really am" Spike paused unsure if this was the right way to broach this topic "a vampire"

Buffy pursed her lips slight before drawing back and punching Spike knocking him from his chair.

"What was that for?" Spike said surprised as his face returned to it human form.

"That was just to serve as a reminder of what I really am," Buffy said as she got up.

"Yeah, I got it a slayer," Spike said as he got back to his feet.

"No, a bitch" Buffy said before flipping her hair behind her shoulder, turning around and leaving the room to start that load of laundry.

Spike just picked up his chair and returned to eating his cereal. 'Not a bad start' he thought to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy finished loading the washing machine and headed back upstairs. Spike was no longer in the kitchen but she could hear that the television was on in the living room and could hear Spike talking. "Timmy, give Tabitha her soddin head already!"

Buffy chuckled silently as she headed upstairs. She passed the mail tray on her way and grabbed the envelope that Giles had left for her and opened it on the way to her room. Once in her room she flopped down on her bed and started to read.

__

Dear Buffy,

I was hoping to get to talk to you before I left but I understand that you had a late night last night so I didn't want to wake you. I don't know how long I'll be gone. I spoke with Travers last night and the reporting process he described did not sound like a simple or expedient procedure. I really don't expect to be back for several months. If you need to talk to me I'm just a phone call away. If you need the services of a watcher, you can always call Wesley but I'm sure Willow or even Spike should be able to assist you in that capacity in my absence. Be careful and don't take any chances. Please let Spike continue to assist with the patrols to watch your back. Give everyone my love.

Yours always,

Giles

p.s. Make sure that Anya doesn't drive my car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Slayer!" Spike yelled up the stairs. "Slayer! Get your arse down here!" he finished just as Buffy appeared at the top of the stairs.

"What!" Buffy yelled back.

"It's slay time, the Nibblet and I are headed to the Magic Shop. If you want a ride you better kick it into gear" Spike said as he turned and headed towards the back door with Dawn in tow.

"Hey!" Buffy said surprised as she rushed down the stairs to follow the two into the kitchen where they were putting on their coats. "Hello, remember me?" Buffy said waving in a plainly annoyed fashion. "I'm the slayer, I'm the one who says when it's slaying time"

"Well I guess we could wait around until you said it was time but then the giant Illuyankas might have burned the town and all your precious humans to bloody ashes." Spike said shrugging.

Buffy's mouth dropped open in shock. "What are you talking about?" she said obviously worried.

"Willow just called, Xander construction company accidentally released some sort of dragon demon called Illuyankas from the sewers about an hour ago. Willow looked it up and knows how to kill it we just have to get to the Magic Shop before it causes more damage. Right now it's trapped but it won't be for long." Dawn said in one long breath.

"Yeah, what she said" Spike said as he threw Buffy's jacket to her as she barged past them and all three headed out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So what's the what?" Buffy asked Willow as soon as she entered the Magic Box.

"Well this dragon thing is semi contained at the moment." She started.

"Yeah the construction site was surrounded by chain link so I got everyone out and then electrified it. Luckily it hasn't regained the use of its wings from being trapped in those tunnels for who knows how long."

"Good thinking Xand" Buffy said before turning back to Willow. "So how do I kill it?"

"It's not hard really, just a sword to the heart should kill it . . . " Willow paused.

"But what's the catch Red?" Spike asked.

"Well there's a little fire breathing problem we'll have to get around," Xander said as he started handing out the com units to the slaying members. Buffy looked at hers confused for a moment before remembering the new slaying procedures the gang had been using in her absence.

"Willow has a spell that might work" Tara added. "Remember sweetie the rain one you were working on. What if you performed that spell while I did the amplifying spell"

"Yeah that might work, I didn't even think of that, I don't know for how long it will work though." Willow said wavering from being sure to unsure of herself.

"If you think it will work, it sound like plan to me. The witches make with the rain, I make with the killing" Spike said as he secured the com device to his belt.

"Oh no I'll be the one doing the killing" Buffy said as she selected a sword from the ones Xander had laid out on the table.

"But, pet" Spike started.

"Don't but pet me" Buffy said "I'm the slayer and you're flammable. Need I say more?"

"Do you think you're up to full Slayer strength?" Xander asked gently.

"Fit as a fiddle" Buffy replied easily. "Let's head out. Dawn can you stay here with Anya?" Dawn frowned but nodded her head yes. "Good, thank you" Buffy said as the rest of them headed out the front door"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TBC . . . .

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/jkstovercater/taulmaril.html



	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Chapter Six

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


"Bloody hell" Buffy mumbled as they neared the construction site in Spike's DeSoto and the creature came into view.   


Spike let a small grin come to his face while he wondered if Buffy picked that up from him or the watcher. He quickly pulled the car over before the beast noticed them. The Illuyankas demon was huge. In size it dwarfed the large steamroller it was resting its head on. Its body was covered in bluish green scales that looked somewhat like a suite of armor. It's wings hung limply at its sides. It seemed to be sleeping at the moment but there was a small trickle of smoke emanating from its nostrils as it exhaled.   


"So what's the game plan my dear Lady Guinevere?" Spike turned to ask Buffy.   


"Who?" Buffy looked at Spike confused.   


"Lady Guinevere is you" Xander interrupted "Remember we started using code names"   


"Oh yeah, I forgot" Buffy said sheepishly "Ok game plan is, Willow and Tara cast their mega rain spell and hopefully that will put out the flames and I will commence with the slaying"   


"What about us?" Xander asked indicating himself and Spike.   


"You guys wait here and don't get flamey and dead" Buffy said as she started to exit the vehicle. Spike sighed audibly but knew it would do no good to argue with the determined slayer. Buffy gave Spike a sincere sweet smile knowing that not being in on the action was probably killing him but she just couldn't take the chance on losing him now.   


All the members exited the vehicle. Spike and Xander hopped up on the hood of the car both visible upset that they were not in on the action. Meanwhile the girls made their way towards the construction site, which was still several blocks away.   


As soon as the girls were out of earshot Xander asked Spike "You're not really going to let her do this by herself are you?"   


"Not a blood chance in hell I just didn't want to spend all evening arguing 'bout it" Spike said shrugging. "There's no soddin' way that a little rain is going to stop dragon fire, slow it down maybe but not stop it."   


"So what's the plan Captain Fang?" Xander asked hopping off the car.   


"Give me a second" Spike said crossing his arms over his chest in thinking position. Suddenly Spike hopped off the car snapping his fingers "I've got it! We're going to need some things"   


"Whatcha need me to get?" Xander asked.   


"Well first of all . . . . . .   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


"I can't believe Spike didn't argue about coming along" Willow said to the other two girls.   


"Me neither, I thought for sure there'd be a fight" Tara agreed.   


"Spike and I have an understanding now, he knows that I have to do my job" Buffy said confidently.   


"Yeah but Buffy, he's been the one doing that job since you were gone" Willow added "and the entire time he was looking for way to get you back he said that when he did he was personally going to make sure you stayed alive this time"   


"He said that?" Buffy asked.   


"On almost a daily basis" Tara affirmed.   


"Oh" Buffy said her brow furrowing inwardly disappointed that Spike didn't argue about coming along. "Well I guess he must have changed his mind. Enough about Spike, where do you guys need to be for this spell?"   


"We just need to be able to see the target" Willow answered.   


"Ok why don't you guys set up there" Buffy said pointing to the area of the fence where jumper cables were attached electrifying it. "I'll head over to the gate, you guys unhook the electricity and then make with the hocus pocus and I'll slay and we'll be home in time for dinner." Willow and Tara just nodded and headed towards their spot.   


Buffy jogged on towards the gate her eyes never leaving the immense sleeping beast wishing that Spike had come with her. As she reached the gate she got a good look at the Illuyankas. It was a big as at least three steam rollers not counting it's long tail and it's wings which spanned at least 30 feet on either side of it's body. It thankfully was still sleeping and if Buffy didn't know better she would have sworn the beast had a smile on its face.   


"Lady Guinevere " Willow said through her com device.   


Buffy started looking around to figure out where Willow's voice was coming from then remembered the hands free com device she was wearing "Willow?" Buffy said "I mean Morgan, sorry."   


"We're all set here," Willow said "Once we start the spell it will take about two minutes for the rain to start"   


"Ok" Buffy said as she approached the gate to enter the site. She tried to open the gate silently but failed miserable. As she slowly opened the gate it slowly made a horribly loud creaking noise that instantly roused the Illuyankas from its slumber with a thundering roar.   


"Great" Buffy mumbled to herself as she readied her sword and started to get into fighting position and locking eyes with the beast. No sooner had Buffy got into position than a large burst of fire headed straight for her. She quickly leapt up into the air flying to the left behind a large concrete block wall she fell into a somersault and popped up quickly and ran to the edge of the wall looking around the edge to see if the creature had moved hoping to be able to hold it off until the rain started. The Illuyankas was crawling towards the gate slowly its legs and wings still not fully functional but she could tell they were starting to loosen up with each step. "Come one rain," she said as she started to circle around behind the monster for a rear attack.   


The Illuyankas saw Buffy's movements and quickly swished his tail knocking her back. She flew backwards several feet and into the wall that she had been hiding behind just moments ago. She managed to get a grip on her sword but the air was momentarily knocked out of her as she scrambled back behind the wall away from the demons fiery breath. Just as she got to relative safety there was a loud thunderclap and the sky opened up dousing the entire construction site with a deluge of rainwater.

"Ha!" Buffy yelled in the general direction of the beast. "Let's see you make with the flames now," she said as she charged towards her enemy full of confidence.

Buffy crossed half the distance between the wall and the Illuyankas before it twisted its long neck around to see the approaching slayer. The creature opened its mouth again but all that came out was giant puff of smoke that encumbered the area causing a total white out. Buffy slammed on the brakes waiting for the smoke to clear. She could hear the Illuyankas coughing and hacking and could smell the fire rekindling in its belly. She had to act quickly but she couldn't see through the thick smoke. She dove to the left hoping to get herself a clear view.

Buffy's vision problems were soon cleared up as the worm like creature regained its fire and sent another blast through the smoked area that Buffy had been standing in only seconds ago. Buffy once again retreated to the safety of the wall just as the rain stopped. Buffy's back was pressed against the wall as she quickly began to think of contingency plans. She decided to retreat to gather reinforcements. Just as she looking around for an alternative exit she saw Spike flying towards her his duster flapping in the wind. 

"I must have hit my head harder than I thought" Buffy said aloud as she rubbed her eyes with her forearm. As Spike approached through the air Buffy could finally see that he was not flying but was attached to a cable that was being swung by a large crane and he was holding two fire extinguishers and he was waving at her. Buffy frowned her brow furrowing as she wiped her rain-plastered bangs off her forehead. Why didn't I think of that? She thought as she ran to cause a diversion so that Spike could get a good shot.

Spike sailed silently through the air keeping an eye on the creature as well as Buffy who just narrowly missed being flame broiled by the beast. He casually waved at her and grinned at the look on her face. She was either really confused or really mad, he'd have to figure it out later. He was just glad she was catching on to the plan and had just started a diversion. "Arthur hurry this contraption up" Spike relayed.

"I'm working on it Lancelot" Xander answered back.

"I need for you to make me circle around it's head" 

"Will do"

Buffy ran at the beast who was still wheezing slightly from the rain. As the beast noticed her Buffy jumped up into the air flipping landing briefly before starting another set of intricate flips that brought her in front of the demon. The demon was slightly confused in the slayer's change in tactics and was completely not prepared for when she jumped up and did a spinning kick that landed right below the horn on his nose causing him tremendous pain. The Illuyankas head flung up and its huge mouth opened as it roared in pain.

Spike quickly swung into firing distance and he pulled the triggers on the extinguishers filling the demons mouth with white foam. The beast started coughing and sputtering but no flames were coming from its mouth. Spike emptied the extinguishers and he swung in a lazy circle around the head of the beast. When the extinguishers were emptied he threw them aside and unhooked his sword from his duster quickly cutting the cords holding him to the cable. Spike did a flip and landed lightly on his feet a few feet from where Buffy was watching her wet arms crossed across her chest.

"Do you want the honors or shall I?" he asked as he spun the sword in his hands.

"I thought you were going to wait by the car?" Buffy asked ignoring his question and patting her foot. "And why aren't you wet?"

"Nah, I lied. I am evil you know," he said waggling his eyebrows at her in a silly manner that made Buffy laugh inspite of herself. "And it only rained inside the fence, I waited until it was done before I entered""

"By all means you do the honors and you can be the one trying to get the demon goo out of your clothes later instead of me." Buffy said making a sweeping gesture with her arm towards the sputtering demon.

"Are you sure pet? I wouldn't want to ruin you're fun" Spike asked.

"Just get it over with Spike, I'd like to get home and into some dry clothes" Buffy said impatiently just as the Illuyankas made another hacking noise and coughed a mouth full of foam onto Spike which coated him from head to toe.

"Bloody hell" Spike yelled as Buffy burst out laughing. "It's not bloody funny," Spike said as he began to wipe the white substance from his face.

"Yes it is, Mr. I'm too cool for my duster just got covered with his own weapon" Buffy said between laughs.

"I said it's not funny," Spike said still trying to wipe himself clean.

"The lady has a point there wee man it was rather funny" a deep Scottish voice agreed.

"Who you calling a wee man you overgrown flame-thrower" Spike argued before realizing who it was that he was talking to.

Buffy and Spikes eyes got wide as they realized the Illuyankas was talking to them.

"No offense intended" the demon quickly answered. "Now shall we discuss this whole slaying issue? I for one am not for it. I've been wrongfully imprisoned down there for over a hundred years and I'm not looking to die on my first day of freedom"

"Uhh Morgan we have a situation here. Could you and your associates head this way please," Buffy said into the com unit.

"We're on our way" Willow replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So what you're telling us is that 100 years ago Whistler assigned you to help the slayer defeat a warlock from opening the hellmouth and that the warlock was destroyed but before that happened he trapped you in the sewers" Buffy asked. Her and the scoobies, except for Spike who was leaning against the concrete wall, were sitting on the ground listening to the Illuyankas tell his tale.

"Well that's the short version of events yes but I wasn't in the sewers I was in a small cavern. The sewers were built next to the cavern some years later. All the pounding and drilling drove me quite batty for a time actually"

"Well what do we do now?" Xander asked, "we can't just let a big dragon roam the streets of Sunnydale, can we?"

"I'm not a dragon, dragons are deplorable creatures with horrible hygiene and bad manners"

"Sorry"

"Well plan A is definitely out, we can't slay him" Buffy said.

"Here here for that" the Illuyankas said.

"Well what do you think we should do . . ." Buffy paused "What should we call you do you have a name?"

"My name is Maon, and if I just had a few days to recuperate I would be able to fly to my home land back in Scotland.

"You haven't been there in over 100 years how do you know your home is even there anymore?" Spike asked still a bit grumpy.

"It's an enchanted place, hidden from the eyes of man and beast. Only other's of my kind can enter." Maon said.

"Ok so now all we have to do is find some place to stash you until your wings are all flappy again" Willow chimed in.

"What about a cloaking spell?" Tara suggested.

"That might work but we still have to have someplace big enough so Maon to move around and not bump into anyone or anything"

"What about the football field at the old high school, that place has been abandoned since graduation" Xander suggested.

"Dang it!" Buffy exclaimed, "We forgot to call Anya and Dawn to tell them we're ok. Spike would you?"

"Sure thing," Spike said flipping open his cell phone and dialing the Magic Box.

"Anya" Spike said "Yes he's fine, we all are . . . .ha no he didn't this time . . . .we've got a few things to clean up here and then we'll be headed back . . . . if you could . . . . what?. . . . . . . Blood hell, yeah I'll tell her. See you in a bit" Spike finished and closed the phone.

"What's the what?" Buffy asked noting Spikes aggravation

"It seems you have a visitor waiting for you at the shop," Spike said "Angel".

Willow, Tara and Xander all looked at each other not knowing what to say.

"Well lets get you settled Maon" Buffy said, "Can you walk?"

"Yes my legs are feeling much better," Maon said.

"Good, good Willow Tara do you have what you need to do the cloaking spell?" Buffy asked.

"Yep, it's a simple one really. It just takes a few minutes," Willow said.

"Good, if you guys could do that and escort our new friend to the football field Spike and I still need to do a patrol" Buffy said. "If you guys beat us back to the shop would you do me a favor and take Dawn home and have Angel wait for me there. Tell him if he wants he can stay in Giles' room otherwise let me know where he's staying and I'll find him in the morning."

"Sure thing Buffster" Xander said.

"Here ya go" Spike said tossing the car keys to Xander as he and Buffy started to walk away.

"I'll come and check on you tomorrow Maon" Buffy said over her shoulder.

"It was lovely to have met your acquaintance" Maon said.

As they were exiting the construction site Spike said to Buffy "I can do the patrol by myself tonight if you'd rather go back with the others"

"No, no I should patrol, it's what I do" Buffy said as she tugged on Spikes sleeve to encourage him to walk faster.

"Yeah but tonight" Spike began.

"Tonight I need to think and there's no better place to think than a cemetery" Buffy said as she walked on.

TBC . . .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	7. Chapter Seven

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Seven

"Grrr" Buffy said as straddled the blonde vampire as she continuously punched his face. Her knuckles had become red with the stolen blood of the vamp beneath her. 

"Oi, pet, I think he's had enough" Spike said from his perch on a nearby headstone having already dusted the two vampires he had been fighting. 

Buffy paused momentarily to glare at Spike as he tossed a stake to her. She quickly plucked the stake out of the air and drove it home causing her victim to explode into a cloud of dust. Buffy picked herself up off the ground and dusted herself off before turning to Spike saying "I don't tell you how to" she paused "do whatever it is that you do, so I don't need you telling me how to slay" 

"Yes you do, you are bloody well all the time telling me what to do. In fact just last night you were telling me" Spike started to argue. 

"FINE" Buffy said loudly interrupting him and stomping on ahead looking for the next thing she could pummel. 

"Slayer!" Spike yelled as he jogged on to catch up with her. "Slayer" Spike said again as he reached her but still got no response. "Buffy" Spike said as he took a hold of her arm and stepped in front of her. "What's wrong luv?" 

"Nothing, everything I don't know" Buffy said her eyes not quite meeting Spike's "I'm just confused and now that Angel is here . . . " she trailed off "and then there was the whole Riley fiasco and then there's" she stopped finally looking into eyes. 

"There's me" Spike finished for her. 

Buffy just nodded and opened her mouth to speak when she sensed them, more vampires. She looked at Spike and he nodded in the direction that they were coming from. Both Buffy and Spike turned to face where the vamps were and could see them walking calmly towards them. 

Buffy removed another stake from back pocket and twirled it in her hand. 

"Show off" Spike whispered as the vampires approached the duo. 

"You guys are awfully calm seeing how you're going to dust in few seconds," Buffy said to the four. 

"We didn't come here to fight Slayer," the head vampire said as he eyed Buffy and Spike cautiously. "I've come with a message from my master" 

"Oh is there a new master in town? I guess it would only be polite to hear what he has to say before I go kill him" Buffy said. Spike remained silent by her side. "Go ahead" 

"He said that you're days are numbered and that soon he will have his revenge on you and your pet vampire" the leader said as he sneered with disgust in Spikes direction. 

"Revenge? Slayer have you made another enemy? You know this wouldn't happen all the time if you weren't so inhospitable to the un-dead citizens of Sunnyhell" Spike said as he lit a cigarette. "Is this the same bloke who sent those band of fledglings after me the other night?" 

"Those were not fledgling" the vampire said angrily "One of them was my sire" he said his eyes flashing gold at Spike who just smirked at the vamp. "Our master has become much more powerful now and he will not put up with having traitors like you in his town" 

"His town, last I checked this was my town" Spike said his patronizing smirk never wavering. 

"I don't know what the hell you two are talking about this is my town and I'm done talking" Buffy said as she quickly threw her stake at one of the flanking vampires. 

Spike just as quickly removed a stake from his duster pocket and followed suit by taking out another flanking vamp with the flick of his wrist. 

Buffy smiled at him appreciatively and said "You wanna get that other one while me and bloodbreath here have a little chat" she said grabbing the vampire that had done all the talking. 

"Sure thing luv" he said as he flicked his half-spent cigarette away and began to walk towards the remaining vampire like a tiger stalking its prey. The vampire screamed very reminiscent to Xander as he ran away. Spike took after him grinning at the smell of fear in the air. 

Buffy watched slightly amused as Spike casually chased the frightened vamp before turning her attention back to the shaking vamp in her own clutches. She sat him back down and said "I'm not going to stake you, I've got a little reply for your master. Tell him that I'm not amused by his lame assed attempts at intimidation and hurting my friend and if he knows what's good for him he will get out of town before I find out where he is holed up. Now get lost before I change my mind and stake you anyway" 

The vampire gave Buffy a defiant look before turning and running away. Buffy hopped up on the nearest tombstone to wait for Spike and to contemplate her current situation and the blood that was beginning to dry on her knuckled from her previous scuffle.

A few minutes later Spike strolled back into view and walked over to Buffy's spot. 

"What took so long?" Buffy said as she hopped off the tombstone and landed directly in front of Spike. 

"Miss me pet?" Spike said arching an eyebrow at her. 

"As if" Buffy said, "I just got bored" she finished as she crossed her arms across her chest trying to look convincing. 

"Sure" Spike said as he slowly ran his hand up her shoulder and under her hair brushing it back for her. His hand continued up her neck and stroked her cheek. 

Buffy unconsciously leaned into Spikes touch and her eyes drifted shut as she raised up on her tiptoes as her hands drifted to his chest. 

Spike in turn began to lean down when his cell phone rang "Bloody hell" he muttered. "Let's just ignore it" Spike whispered hopefully his face only inches from Buffy's. 

Buffy smiled at Spike as her hands drifted downwards towards his waist where she quickly unhooked the phone, spun around and answered it while she walked a couple feet away. 

"Hello . . . yeah we're almost done here . . . uh huh . . . . really? . . . . ok . . . . yeah we'll be home in a little bit . . . . ok . . . .bye" she finished, exhaled loudly and tossed the phone back over her shoulder to Spike. 

"What was that about?" Spike asked as he snagged the phone out of the air and returning it to his belt. 

"Dawn just wanted me to know that they were all waiting us at home, including Angel" Buffy said "We'd better head that way" Spike didn't say anything he just fell in step with Buffy as they headed towards Revello drive. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Buffy and Spike had walked back to the house in silence. As they approached the side of the house Spike stopped. 

"I'll just sneak in the back and head on to bed" Spike said "No sense getting the grand poof riled up right away" 

"You don't have to do that Spike" Buffy said her brow furrowing "It's your house too" Buffy said taking Spike's hand in hers. 

Spike smiled slightly has he gently rubbed his thumb on the back of Buffy's hand "That's ok pet I'm sure I'll have to deal with Peaches soon enough" he said as he looked down at their entwined hands.

"Thank you Spike, for everything" Buffy said as she lifted herself on her tiptoes and gently brushed her lips against Spikes for a brief moment. "I'll see you tomorrow?" 

"Sure thing, Slayer" Spike said as he straightened up trying to be serious in spite of the large grin the kiss had elicited. 

Buffy slowly backed away from Spike and Spike turned and started towards the back of the house. 

Once Spike was out of sight Buffy turned and headed for the front door. Noticing that most of the lights in the house were out. She quietly slid her key in the lock and let herself in the house. "Hmm Angel must have decided to see me tomorrow," she said quietly to herself. 

Just as she removed her boots she heard "BLOODY HELL!" and a large crashing noise. Buffy bolted toward the kitchen to see a very angry Angel holding Spike by the throat pinning him to the wall. And a very perturbed Spike looking down at him. 

"ANGEL!" Buffy yelled. "Put him down this instant!" 

Angel turned his head to acknowledge Buffy's presence. "What the hell is he doing sneaking into your house in the middle of the night? And why does he reek of you?" Angel asked angrily. 

"Put Spike down now" Buffy repeated just as Willow Tara and Dawn entered the kitchen having been awoken by the ruckus. 

"I will not, not until I get some answers" Angel said stubbornly. 

"Well I tried" Buffy said shrugging "Go ahead Spike" 

Spike quickly grabbed a hold of Angel's wrist squeezing it just as he kicked his grandsire in the stomach knocking him back and breaking Angel's hold on him. Angel was knocked back several feet before hitting the counter. Spike in turn landed gingerly on his feet and bounced a little having enjoyed knocking the poof back but trying not to show it too much. 

"Well wasn't that just . . . neat?" Spike asked of no one in particular and was answered with silence. "hmm I'll just be grabbing my dinner" he said as he crossed the room to grab a bag of blood from the refrigerator and headed towards the basement door not bothering to warm up his liquid feast. 

Buffy turned and said to the still silent girls "Well I think the show's over and it's safe for you guys to head back to bed," Buffy said as she ushered the girls out of the room. 

As Spike crossed in front of Buffy he paused briefly and whispered "Do you want me to stay?" 

Before Buffy could respond "I can hear you, you, you" Angel drifted off not being able to come up with a good name to call the blonde vampire that was source of his current discomfort. 

Buffy just glared at Angel "It's ok Spike you go on to bed, Angel and I are going to have a little talk about manners" 

Spike nodded at Buffy before turning and sticking his tongue out at Angel unbeknownst to the aggravated Slayer. "See you tomorrow" Spike said is his best make nice voice as he headed towards his bedroom. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as Spike disappeared down into the basement Angel crossed the room to engulf Buffy in a massive hug. "I missed you so much" Angel whispered into her hair. "I thought that I was going to die when Willow told me what happened"

"Angel" Buffy began as she tried to gently free her self from Angel's overwhelming embrace. Before she could do so Angel quickly pulled her up even further into his grasp pressing his lips to hers firmly. After a few brief moments Angel gently sat Buffy back down but his hands continued to lovingly caress her face and hair. "Angel" Buffy tried again. "So much has changed now"

"I know isn't it great the curse is gone" Angel said as grin appeared on his face. Buffy had never witnessed a happy Angel before and she was confused and a little scared by it. Before she could say anything Angel slipped his arm around her and ushered her into the living where he took a seat on the couch and pulled Buffy into his lap. Buffy was too stunned to try and stop his manhandling of her. Angel began to nuzzle her neck whispering about how much he loved and missed her and that everything was going to work out fine now. This went on for a few minutes before Buffy came to her senses.

"Now just wait a minute," Buffy said a hint of anger creeping into her voice as she disengaged her self from Angel and took a seat in the over stuffed chair near the couch.

"First of all, what's this about the curse? Second, Cordelia?" Buffy said her right eyebrow raising incredibly high.

"Do you really want to talk about that now?" Angel said as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck and quietly slid into brooding mode.

"Yes that is the very thing I want to talk about" Buffy said stubbornly.

Angel exhaled a big un-needed breath and started "Did you know that Darla had returned? As a human?" Buffy just nodded her head in agreement once her solemn expression never changing. "Well" Angel continued "Wolfram & Hart brought her back sick, dying so that I would re-vamp her. I don't know what they hoped to gain from it but I couldn't do it. So I appealed to the Oracles and the only way to earn another chance, life was to do a hero's challenge. Well I did it and won only to be told that Darla had already been given her second chance so she couldn't be given another one." Angel paused and looked at Buffy. The anger apparent on her face but she said nothing so he continued. "After Willow came to L.A. and told me of your death I shut down. I locked myself in my room for two weeks refusing to see anyone or eat or even move. After the second week had passed Cordelia" he name came out in a squeak and Angel cleared his throat "Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn battered down my door and reminded me about my earned life. Well I knocked them all down getting out of that room and heading back to the oracles. I went to the Oracles believing I would be able to get you back but they told me that I wasn't your hero that there would be another that would return the chosen one to this plane but they wouldn't tell me who or when or how this would be. I was led to believe that your return wouldn't be for a long long time. Well as you can imagine I was quite upset and began to throw things around and yelling and screaming that what was the point of the damn hero's challenge if I couldn't use my reward to bring back the people I cared for. They basically told me that this was not their concern but instead of a reward of life they gave me the reward of a permanent soul." Angel said finishing his tale.

"And Cordelia?" Buffy asked not letting Angel off the hook that easily.

"Cordi was there when I returned from the Oracles, she refused to let me go back to my room . . ." Angel drifted off.

"No, instead she took you to hers" Buffy said matter of factly.

If Angel could have his face would have been flaming with embarrassment "I, I" he stammered.

"No, that's perfectly fine. I understand." Buffy said surprising even herself that she meant it. "Cordelia is very nice girl, I hope you two will be very happy together" Buffy said as she gave Angel a small smile.

"But Buffy" Angel said as he lunged forward from the couch to kneel in front of Buffy a tear sliding down his cheek "I love you, I can't just"

"Angel, I know I didn't agree at the time, but you were right to leave. We can never be there's just too much bad history, it would never work. I'll always love you, you know that but I just can't do this again. I'm not the same high school Buffy that you fell in love with. I'm a completely different person now and so are you" Buffy said wiping his tears from his face just as one appeared on her own and he in turn wiped her tears away.

"I know your right, but that doesn't mean I have to like it" Angel said quietly before the room was engulfed in silence.

After a few minutes of Buffy finally spoke "It's almost dawn, do you want to stay?"

Angel looked at her longingly and stood up "No, I'd better go"

"But you'll never make it back to L.A. before the sun comes up." Buffy began to argue.

"Cordelia and Wesley insisted on coming with me. They're staying over at the Hyatt. I should go let them know that we're ok. And I'm not leaving until I find out why the hell Spike is living in your basement and how you got back so soon"

"Oh, well umm, you guys should stop by the Magic Box tomorrow before you go home, and we'll fill you in on everything. We met a very interesting demon tonight I'd like to introduce you to him" Buffy said.

Angel gave her a quizzical look but agreed to see her tomorrow and let himself out the front door.

As Angel left Buffy went back to the kitchen to pick up the few things that got knocked over in the scuffle. She then headed to her room yawning. As she passed by the basement door she paused before changing her destination to Spike's room. She quietly opened the door and made her way down the stairs.

TBC

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	8. Chapter Eight

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Eight

Buffy quietly approached the door to Spike's bedroom. Just as her hand gently touched the doorknob she paused biting her lower lip. She spun around and walked back towards the stairs.

'What am I doing' she thought to herself as she stopped at the foot of the stairs only to spin around again and stare at the door she had just been standing in front of a second ago. 'His last girlfriend was a ho he doesn't need another one' Buffy continued to argue with herself while she unconsciously took several steps back in the direction she had just come from.

'What am I saying, well thinking, his last girlfriend was a soulless demon . . . and so is he' Buffy though as she silently smacked herself in the forehead and turned around heading back towards the stairs. 'But the Powers that Be think that he's good, they should know right? He's definitely proven himself over the past few months' she thought as she drifted back in front of Spike's door.

'I'm not good at the whole relationship decision making' she thought as she quietly rested her head on door so she could think about her next step.

"Can I help you with something Slayer" Spike said as he quickly opened the door surprising Buffy as she fell forward.

Spike was surprised too; he hadn't expected her to be leaning on the door when he opened it. He tried to catch her as she fell and he did but he lost his balance as well and fell beneath a very embarrassed slayer. As they hit the floor together their eyes met briefly before Buffy buried her face in his chest so that Spike wouldn't be able to she her face turn fire engine red.

"So as I was saying, can I help you with something" Spike said a small grin appearing on his face.

"How did you know?" was Buffy's muffled reply.

"Sounded like someone was doing the Hokey Pokey on the other side of the door," the very amused vampire said as he tried not to think about Buffy's warm breath tickling his bare chest.

"Sorry" Buffy said as she scrambled backwards off of Spike as she realized her and Spike's positions. "I was uhh I was looking for uhh . . ." Buffy looked around the room quickly "my leather pants!" she said a little too loudly.

"You were looking for your pants?" Spike said raising an eyebrow at Buffy.

"Yep, sure was" she said as she grabbed her pants off of the chair near the door "I wanted to get them cleaned and I remembered that I had changed down here and I thought I might forget before morning so I was just going to grab these and head on up to bed" Buffy said way too quickly.

Spike picked himself up off the floor and extended his hands to Buffy to help her up "I see," he said as she took his hands. He quickly pulled Buffy up into his arms and looked deeply into her eyes. "Are you sure that's all you were looking for?" he said quietly his voice taking on a husky nature.

A few silent seconds passed, "huh? Oh yeah that was it, the pants" Buffy said waving the garment slightly.

"Well you better toddle off to bed then," Spike said not relenting his hold on her.

Buffy just nodded in agreement but somehow pressed herself even closer to Spike.

Suddenly there was a loud banging noise that reverberated through out the house. Buffy's eyes went wide as she pushed away from Spike and sprinted back to the first floor of the house. Spike was right on her heels. Buffy ran into the living room to see the large picture window shattered and the living room curtains blazing. She quickly back peddled to block Spike from running into the sun-bathed room.

"WILLOW!" Buffy yelled as she pushed Spike back into the darkened hallway. "Spike sun bad fire" Buffy blurted out as she dashed back out into the living room and out the front door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Buffy, what's going on?" Willow said sleepily as she rubbed her eyes. Just then she saw Buffy run through the foyer and out the front door.

"What the heck?" Willow asked before she smelled the smoke and ran the rest of the way down the stairs. "Oh boy, oh boy" Willow said as she viewed the living room and hopped up and down.

"Make with the waterworks Red" Spike shouted from his spot in the hallway.

"Oh yeah" Willow mumbled to herself before she began an elaborate chant that cause a fairly large downpour on the flaming curtains and the smoldering wall.

While the rain fell Spike ran back to the kitchen and grabbed a pair of oven mitts. "Red! Put these on and throw those curtains out the window before they re-ignite" he said loudly as he threw the mitts through the doorway.

Willow giggled. "I'm a witch, I don't need oven mitts, besides the fire is out" she said as she approached the hallway Spike was standing in.

"It's the Hellmouth Willow, do you really think the fire is going to stay out?" Spike said aggravated that is was daylight and he was stuck in the hallway instead of chasing down the culprits with Buffy.

No sooner had Spike finished the sentence did the curtain re-ignite. "Don't say it" Willow said as she flicked her wrist in the direction of the window causing the curtains to tear from the wall and flew out the window landing on the lawn. "I know, you told me so," Willow said sticking her tongue out at the scowling vampire. "How did you know?"

"If I was going to set fire to the Slayer's house I'd make sure there was a little magic involved to keep the fire humming" he said shrugging.

"Nice outfit" Willow said as she slapped her hand over her eyes. "Where's Buffy?"

Spike shrugged "She didn't say I assume she's chasing after who ever was stupid enough to do that . . ." Spike said pointing towards the window.

"That's nice Spike, would you mind putting on some pants maybe?" Willow asked.

"Red, now I know you've seen a bloke in his boxers before" Spike kidded the embarrassed witch.

"Spike please, I don't need this now" Willow pleaded.

"Fine" Spike said as he headed towards the basement fully aware that Willow was peeking through her fingers as he walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike quickly ran down the stairs and grabbed his jeans putting them on as he climbed the stairs. Just as he re-entered the kitchen Buffy was entering as well through the back door. With her she had a very ugly green scaly demon who was struggling with all its might against the small slayer holding it firmly.

"Well hello luv, what do we have here?" Spike asked as he took the demon from Buffy holding it up in the air by its throat and slamming it back against the wall.

"Our friend is the slimy silent type." Buffy said. "I told him I knew just the person to get him to talk." Spike quickly slid into game face and growled at the demon. "Now don't get in a hurry Spike we have time why don't you secure it in the basement while we get our tools together"

Spike remained silent but grinned evilly at the trembling beast. Spike then roughly shoved the demon down the basement stairs.

"Buffy, you're not really going to torture it are you?" Willow asked.

"Nah probably not, I'm thinking we leave him chained up for a while and then Spike knocks him around a bit and he'll tell us what we need to know." Buffy said casually as she picked up the cordless phone that was lying on the counter and quickly dialed.

"Xander, did I wake you? . . . . Sorry, um we've had a situation over here . . . . long story, involved fire and broken windows . . . . no, get some more sleep and then later come over and see what you can do . . . . uh huh yeah . . . .thanks Xand" Buffy finished as she pushed the off button on the phone. "Xander is going to fix up the living room this afternoon. Where's Dawn and Tara?"

"Oh they probably slept through it. We were up late last night packing, you remember Tara and I were planning on moving back to the dorm today right?"

"Oh yeah, I remember" Buffy trailed off.

"We can stay" Willow quickly added.

"No we will be fine, you guys should still go, really" Buffy reassured her friend.

"If you're sure," Willow said just as Spike re-emerged from the basement.

"All chained up" he said to the girls "What are we going to do with him?"

Buffy turned back to Willow "Will do you think you could grab a heavy blanket and cover up the front window for me?"

"Sure thing Buffy"

"Then why don't you go back on up and try to get some more sleep"

"Ok, but I'm not that tired," Willow said as she stifled a yawn. "Do you want me to put up the protection spells around the house again like we did with Glory?"

Buffy smiled at her and said, "That would be great Will. Thanks for the help with the fire"

"No problem" Willow said on her way out the kitchen.

Buffy turned back to Spike "Is he secure?"

"Yeah he's not going anywhere"

"Good cause I'm exhausted. Let's get some sleep and deal with him after a nice nap" Buffy said as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Oh sure you get to sleep. I've got a pissed off demon rattling chains outside my bedroom door" Spike said crossing his arms over his bare chest in a mock pout.

"Well I guess you'll just have to sleep upstairs," Buffy said as she grabbed his hand and led him out of the kitchen flipping the lock on the basement door. "I'm glad that Willow already covered up that window." Buffy mused almost to herself.

Spike was grinning at the back of the Slayer as he followed her up the stairs.

"Well here you go" Buffy said as they reached Giles room and she flung open the door "I'm sure Giles won't mind you crashing in here"

"But pet" Spike started to complain.

"And just where did you think you'd be sleeping?" Buffy asked knowing full well where Spike had hoped to spend the day.

"It smells like bloody tweed in there," Spike said trying to pull off a convincing pout.

"Spike, we are going to have a very long night tonight and this is only way either of us is going to get any sleep." Buffy explained as she quickly gave him a peck on the cheek, turned and entered her own bedroom closing the door behind her.

Spike started to enter Giles' room when he paused "Screw that" he huffed as he spun around and he entered Buffy's room quite to her surprise.

"Spike what the hell" Buffy began but she was quickly interrupted by a pair of soft lips pressing against her own. She pressed feebly against Spike's chest not really trying to push him away but not wanting to give in totally.

Spike plundered Buffy's mouth reveling in his power over her as her mock attempt at struggling slowly turned into caresses. He slowly backed her up the few feet to the bed. As the back of Buffy's legs gently bumped into the bed Spike pulled back from a panting Buffy. He had forgotten that she needed to come up for air.

"Spike" Buffy whispered breathlessly.

Spike ran on of his hands around her waist and the other hand up her back to caress the back of her neck as he gently laid her back on the bed and began to kiss her again gently this time enjoying the feel of her body under his own. Then as sudden as entrance had been he broke away from Buffy and the bed and headed back towards the door.

"Night luv" Spike said.

"Spike!" Buffy almost shouted.

"What?" Spike said feigning innocence "You said I had to sleep in Giles' room, you know I always do as you say" Spike finished in a sing song voice.

Buffy growled at the blonde vampire in front of her and her hand groped around the bed looking for a weapon. As her hand fanned out to the left it bumped into a familiar weapon that she quickly grabbed and threatened Spike with it.

"Now, don't be hasty luv" Spike began but was quickly interrupted by Buffy flinging her weapon of choice towards the cause of her ire.

Spike quickly snagged the weapon out of the air holding it out for Buffy to see "Tsk tsk luv is that anyway to treat your old friend Mr. Gordo" Spike said as he tossed the stuffed animal back at Buffy and quickly made his exit before Buffy could come up with a real weapon.

"It's going to be a long day" both Buffy and Spike thought simultaneously.

TBC . . .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter 9

Chapter 9

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy entered the kitchen yawning after only a few hours of very deep tumultuous sleep to find Spike sitting at the table drinking his dinner from his favorite bite me mug. Even her shower hadn't done much to wake her up. Between Spike's pre-bedtime antics and a demon arsonist being chained in her basement Buffy had a lot on her mind and it definitely came through is the form of some very weird dreams.

"Morning, luv" Spike said groggily. His sleep hadn't been any more restful than that of Buffy's for mostly the same reasons.

Buffy just grunted something inaudible as she headed to the coffeepot to pour herself a cup before taking a seat across the table from Spike. "Thanks, what time is it?" she said indicating that Spike had made the coffee.

"Just after eleven. So what's the plan?" Spike asked nodding slightly towards the basement door.

"I thought we'd wing it," Buffy answered lightly between sips of coffee "I see Xander has been here and boarded up the front window"

"He left a few minutes before you came down. I sent the Nibblet with him and the witches told her it was to help the wiccans move. I didn't figure she should be here for . . ." he trailed off.

"Thanks" Buffy said flipping her still damp hair back over her shoulders. "I guess we should get to work"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

SMACK

The demon's eyes sprung open as his head whipped back from the force of the small hand that slapped his face.

"Wakey, wakey Slime Ball" Buffy said her voice filled with saccharine. "So are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" Buffy asked but was only answered with stubborn silence.

"Hmmm, he must like the hard way." Buffy said to Spike as she shrugged her shoulders.

"It's more fun this way anyway pet" Spike replied smiling as he flicked open his zippo lighter in one fluid motion and lit the propane torch he was holding in his other hand. Spike slowly started towards the now shaking demon.

"Just make sure not to damage the vocal chords in case it decides it wants to talk"

"Nah, I'd thought I'd start with his nether regions" Spike replied as he eyed the proposed area only to see a large puddle form on the ground at the feet of incredible frightened demon.

"Wait" the demon croaked. "I just did what I was paid to do, it's nothing personnel"

"Who paid you?" Buffy demanded.

"The new masters, they're not fans of either of you" the demon said indicating both Spike and Buffy.

Buffy turned to Spike "Masters, as in plural?"

"Names" Spike demanded waving the still lit torch towards the demon.

The demon became silent once more. "Names. Now." Spike said menacingly as he took a step forward.

"It's Darla," the demon said warily.

"Bloody hell" Spike cursed quietly.

"Great" Buffy said "and the other one, what's her name?"

Spike took another step closer to the trembling demon.

"He's new in town, goes by the name Riley."

Both Buffy and Spike froze at the sound of his name. Spike quickly shut the torch off and returned to Buffy's side and put his arm around her shoulders as she remained in shock.

"What's this Riley bloke like?" Spike said returning his attention to the still chained demon.

"He's tall, big guy with blondish hair. Very military like with the minions, horrible temper. Which is why you might as well kill me now" the demon said his head sinking to his chest realizing his fate was at hand.

Buffy finally shook her self from her stupor and turned to face Spike her face resembled what Red called her resolve face.

"Spike, would you unchain him and have him clean up the nice little puddle he made and send him on his way. I've got plans to make."

"Sure you don't want me to kill him luv?" Spike asked.

"No, that's be one more thing we'd have to deal with. He'll leave town. Won't you?" she asked the demon.

"Y ye yes Slayer ma'am you won't see me again I swear it" the demon stammered.

"Good because if I do you are going to wish I had let Spike have his way with the torch, are we clear?" Buffy asked.

The demon could only nod.

"Spike I'm going to go call the others and let them know what's going on. Could you meet me upstairs?"

"Sure thing luv, go ahead" Spike said as Buffy was already on her way up the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"All cleaned up luv" Spike said from Buffy's bedroom door.

Buffy was sitting cross-legged on her bed and was on the phone but she nodded her head and patted the bed beside her. Spike took a seat and gingerly picked up one of her sock-clad feet and began to rub it. "Yeah Wil, thanks I'll try. I'll see you guys in a little while . . .ok bye." She finished and hung up the phone.

"Well I brought Willow and the gang up to speed," Buffy said as she flopped back on her pillow throwing her arm over her eyes. "How could this happen Spike?"

"Well Riley had been drifting in that direction for a while now" Spike tried to explain gently as he crawled up the bed to lounge beside her. "It was really only a matter of time before he got himself killed or turned"

Buffy sat back up and turned to look at Spike "I know that dimwit, I mean how did he get so powerful so fast? He wasn't a vampire the other day when he was here"

"No he wasn't but he had quite a bit of control over them before he was turned, that probably helped and I'm guessing that since he's working with Darla then she is his sire, she knows ways of speeding up the process" Spike said as he propped himself up on one arm.

Buffy exhaled loudly and moved so she could sit with her back leaning against the headboard of the bed "Ok here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to swing by the hotel and send Angel and company back to la la land"

Spike gave Buffy a confused look.

"I don't need Angel's little issues with his skanky sire getting in the way," Buffy said before Spike could question her." Anyway then I'll drop by the school and make sure our new little er big friend Maon gets on his way and then I'll meet up with you and the rest of the gang at the Magic Shop. Hopefully I will have come up with a plan by then."

"Ok just try to get back to the shop before the sun goes down. I don't want you out alone after dark" Spike said seriously.

Buffy just raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't give me that 'I'm the Slayer' look there's no reason to take unnecessary chances. Oh by the way while Mr. Green and Slimey was cleaning up I persuaded him to tell me where they're lair is" Spike said drumming his fingers on the bed.

"Well are you going to share with the group or do you just want to taunt me some more?" Buffy asked sweetly.

"Hmm let me think, I can either tell the info or taunt Buffy? It's such a hard decision. You see on one hand" Spike began but was interrupted by Buffy biffing him hard in the back of the head. "Alright I guess I'll go with the tell the info option" Spike said rubbing the back of his head. "They're holed up at my old factory, you know I really think that once this is all over we should see about getting that place demolished, it attracts unseemly characters" he finished with mock seriousness.

"Yeah well, I guess not all of them turn out so bad" Buffy mumbled lost in thought.

Spike quietly snaked his arm around Buffy's waist and gently eased her down into his arms. "You still have some time to get some more sleep before you go out" he whispered. "Get some rest'

Buffy just nodded her head slowly and relaxed onto Spike's chest and they both drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike awoke slowly and was immediately aware that he was alone in bed. He sighed and rolled over to the edge and sat up seeing a note laying on the nightstand.

__

Spike,

You sleep like the dead J 

I'm going to head out and get started with my errands. I'll see you at the magic shop in a little while. Can you bring the Harley?

Buffy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Maon" Buffy said a little loudly as she entered the weed covered abandoned football field.

"Over here, Buffy" Maon said as he slowly became visible.

"Cool, how'd you do that" Buffy asked.

"Willow is a very powerful witch, she put in a loophole" Maon said his dragon like face quirking into a smile.

"So how are your wings? Are they ready to commence a flappin?" Buffy asked light-heartedly as she hopped up on the seat of an old tackling dummy.

"Yes they seem to be in perfect working order, I took a spin around Sunnydale this afternoon. Everything has changed so much since I've been trapped" Maon said his Scottish voice taking on a saddened tone.

"I wish we'd have known that you were down there we would have tried to free you years ago."

"No one knew, my slayer, died at the same moment I became trapped and her watcher had been killed a few days before that. There was no one else" Maon explained.

"I'm so sorry Maon" Buffy said as she hopped down from her seat and crossed to the crouching beast and patted his neck. "I hate to cut our visit short but we kinda have a situation with two master vampires who have a grudge against me."

"Is there anything I can do?" Maon asked.

"Nah, I think me and the gang can handle it. I'm sure you're looking forward to getting back home to your family."

"That I am Lassie" Maon said. "I'll be waiting until the sun goes down and the weather cools off a bit then I'll take off. Thank you for all your help."

"No problem, that's what I'm here for" Buffy said.

"It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance lady Buffy" Maon said bowing his head low to the ground.

"Same here Maon, have a safe trip." Buffy said as she walked away waving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Angel" Buffy said into the payphone down the street from the hotel he was staying at. "Hi, it's Buffy . . . no nothings wrong, I just forgot that Willow and Tara are moving today so we're not going to be around to meet you . . . . yeah, sorry about that . . . . yep that would be great . . . .yeah we'll talk later this week then? . . . . . great have a safe trip . . . .ok tell Cordelia and Wesley bye for me . . . . me too . . . bye" Buffy hung up the phone and silently chastised herself for misleading her friend. "Oh well, I've got work to do", she said as she started walking in the direction of the Magic Shop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What's that rumbling noise?" Tara asked as she turned from the book she was reading to the group.

The others all paused to listen to the low rumbling noise that seemed to be getting closer.

"That's would be Spike" Buffy said as she returned to sorting her bag of weapons.

"Since when does Spike rumble?" Willow asked.

"Since he got his Harley out of storage" Buffy said a small smile forming on her face.

"Oooo a Harley" Anya piped in. "I hear they are quite expensive and extremely sexy in some cases. I've seen some bikers that aren't very good on the upkeep in the hygiene department which is a big un-sexy no no . . ." she drifted off as she dropped a nickel from the cash drawer she was counting out for the nightly deposit.

Xander remained silent; he just shook his head slightly and grinned as Anya got down on her hands and knees under the counter looking for her lost nickel.

Soon the rumbling became very loud and stopped abruptly. A few moments later Spike entered the front of the store.

"Hi Spike!" Dawn said enthusiastically "I was just going to go warm you up some dinner" she said as she started back to the make shift break room in the back.

"Thanks Nibblet" Spike said as he ran his hands through his wind blown hair and flopped down in the nearest chair propping his boots up on the table. "So what's the what Slayer?"

"I thought we'd keep it simple. You know ride in guns a blazin' so to speak, kill them all and still have time for a dorm warming party for Tara and Wills" Buffy said as she spun a stake idly in her hand before putting it in her waist band of her leather pants.

"And when she says guns a blazin' she speaking literally" Xander said grinning as he went behind the counter to grab his newest invention. The contraption consisted of two average propane tanks hung in leather straps that resembled saddlebags. The tanks were hooked together with a Y type hose that ran into a long metal tube that looked like a wand with a trigger."

"Bloody hell" Spike mumbled as he got to his feet strangely drawn by the new weapon. "You made this?"

"Yep, that's me maker of weapons" Xander said his chest puffing out slightly as he handed the wand to Spike.

"Have you tested it?" Spike asked turning the wand over in his hand.

"Yeah you should see the punching bag in the training room, I kinda got it extra crispy" Xander whispered not wanting to induce the wrath of Buffy or Anya.

"Here ya go Spike," Dawn said as she re-entered the room with a large warm mug of blood for her vampire friend.

"Thanks, Dawn" Spike said handing the weapon back to Xander and receiving the mug in the other hand.

"Guys, I think we need to get started" Buffy said after she got her weapons bag loaded to her satisfaction.

Everyone quickly turned their attention back to the matters at hand and gathered around the table.

"Ok, I think we're going to go for simple on this one. First of all we all stick together. Riley and Darla both know our weaknesses and our biggest weakness is our love for each other so we all stick together. Everybody understand?" Buffy paused as the others all mumbled their agreements.

"So when you say love everyone" Spike started.

"Shut up Spike" Xander said a little too loudly "Damn I miss G-man he would have backed me up on that one" Xander said grinning clearly joking.

"Ok first wave; Spike rides in on the bike and makes with the flames. He'll toast as many vampires as he can without burning the place down around us." Buffy gave Spike a devilish smile. "The rest of us will be the second wave, I go in first with Dawn, Anya and Xander right behind me. Willow and Tara you guys can bring up the rear and make sure we don't get boxed in. You've got everything you need for your fire spells and whatnot?"

"Yep sure do, all in our little bag of wiccan tricks" Willow chimed in.

"Great! We kill all the vampi uhm I mean we kill all the bad guys" Buffy quickly corrected herself "and we get home in time to christen Tara and Wills dorm with lots of pizza"

"Sounds like a plan Buffster" Xander said glad that Buffy was back to take charge of the plan making once again. "Let's roll"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Riley felt the sun go down and his eyes slowly drifted open. He was lying half-sprawled on top of two cold bodies and felt the weight of another cold body lying across his back. He grunted slightly as he lifted himself up slightly to push one of the lifeless bodies out from under him and it fell to the floor with a thud.

'Last nights dinner and entertainment could be cleaned up by a minion later,' he thought and the body that had been on his back rolled off and began to dress herself.

Riley scooted over in bed and asked, "What's your hurry Darla?" He stretched languidly his arm brushing against the other cold body that shared their bed causing it to stir slightly. Riley was truly enjoying being a vampire; he liked to feel such power coursing through his body once again. "We have all night precious"

Darla paused 'why are men so stupid' she thought 'Dru may have been crazy but at least she wasn't an imbecile' "Darling, don't you think dear little Buffy is going to be a little miffed about the fireworks we sent her?"

"I thought we agreed we weren't going to mention that sluts name in my presence" Riley growled his true face coming forth at the same time.

"Calm down, my love, we will take care of slayer tonight. Won't we Angeleus?"

"Yes, tonight Buffy and Spike will both die" Angeleus said from his spot on the bed an evil smile appearing on his face.

TBC . . . .


	10. Chapter Ten (last chapter)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 10

"Are you ready?" Spike asked.

"Yep" Buffy said quietly.

"Well you realize you'll have to get off the motorcycle right?" Spike said patting her hands, which were still around his waist

"Yes, I'm, I'm just not ready to kill him" Buffy said sadly. "I mean you're a vampire and you've just been amazing. What if other vampires can learn to be good too?"

"Do you still love him?" Spike said quietly.

Buffy paused and pressed her forehead against Spike's back. "No I don't think I ever really loved him, not in that way anyway, but that doesn't mean I want him dead er dust."

"Buffy" Spike said taking a big unneeded breath not knowing how to say what needed to be said. "Don't you ever wonder why I am the way I am?"

"Lancelot, Gweniviere what's the hold up?" Xander's voice came across the communications device.

"Bloody hell" Spike hissed almost inaudibly before clicking the com unit on. "We just need a few more minutes to discuss something, hold your position Arthur"

"We should just go get this over with," Buffy said as she slid off the bike.

"Oh no you don't" Spike said grabbing Buffy and pulled her to him to keep her from walking away. "I'll not have you go in there with doubts in your head. That sort of thing will get you killed"

Buffy didn't respond, but she didn't move away either so Spike continued. "I told you about how I was before I was turned."

Buffy nodded.

"William just wanted to be loved, when I was turned my demon locked on to that desire and made it it's own. I would have done anything to be loved, bloody well did. Anything Dru asked of me I did. Anything I could do to make her happy or make her love me more I did. That wasn't William that was the demon. And now there's you. William still isn't in control of this body. It's the demon that wants to please you because I love you, it loves you."

"Riley loved me," Buffy said. "So doesn't that mean"

"No that's not how it works. Take Angel for instance, he was an arrogant bugger who thought he was more important than he really was, he always wanted to be upper crust when he was just middle of the road. So when he was turned he wanted to be the most powerful wanted to be in control of his clan. To use the humans as his play things, you know what he did to Dru before he turned her."

Buffy's eyebrows raised in realization "So what ever Riley's focus in life was is what his demon will fixate on." She paused briefly "and what he was focused on was becoming dangerous and thrill seeking to impress me. Oh god, we have to stop him. Let's get going"

Buffy quickly pulled him into a hard brief kiss before turning and walking towards the rest of the scoobies. She turned her head slightly "Be careful."

Spike just nodded and re-started the bike. "Well kiddies are we ready to rumble?" Spike asked into the communication unit as he saw Anya and Xander creep into position next to the large front doors.

"We ready when you are" Xander whispered into the microphone. Spike then zoomed off towards the old factory guns a blazin' literally as Xander and Anya each slid a section of the large factory doors open.

As Spike rocketed through the door he felt a rush of wind as a large net dropped uselessly behind him and he heard loud swearing from the minions that had been posted above the door to trap the scoobies when they entered. They hadn't counted on the motorcycle and the speedy entrance.

Across the factory Riley could be heard barking out orders to the immense number of vampire soldiers he had accumulated. Spike quickly cut down the many minions that we foolish enough to stay within the reach of the flames as Spike sped around the main area of the factory.

Meanwhile the second wave of Scoobies entered the doors. Buffy led quickly to a defensible position in the middle of the factory staking several vamps who were unfortunate to be in the path of the determined slayer. Xander, Anya and Dawn quickly formed a semi-circle to guard Buffy's back with their super soaker water guns filled with holy water. Willow and Tara quickly set up their circle of protection for themselves near the entrance to keep a way clear for retreat. Willow began chanting and by pointing her finger up she engulfed the net droppers and they combusted immediately. "Nice one honey" Tara said impressed.

Riley's barking of orders became more frantic as his numbers were quickly being wiped out by the efficient army of scoobies. Darla had begun to do a lot of shouting as well quite upset with the way the battle was turning. Many of the minions were dust and ones that we still left were looking for a way to escape. Some of them were even trying to climb the ladders to gain access to the large skylights in the roof.

All the scoobies were grinning from ear to ear as they realized this was going to be an easy win. Even Spike could be heard laughing loudly as he chased down minions on his motorcycle.

"Enough!" a shout rang out from the scaffolding that hung above the office area of the factory. "Or your watcher dies"

A chill ran down the spines of every member of the scooby gang. They recognized that voice and they recognized the inflection in it. It wasn't Angel it was Angelus. "Oh god please no" Buffy hissed as she whipped around to face the area the shout was coming from. It was Angelus, leather pants and all, and he had a blindfolded and gagged Giles firmly in his grasp.

"Buffy you said that his soul was permanent!" Dawn cried.

"Dawn shhh, I don't know" Buffy said back. "Run to Willow and Tara Now! All of you run"

They didn't wait to be told twice. They ran quickly into the circle of protection. Willow and Tara were already chanting to strengthen the protection.

Spike had already gotten to Buffy's side and dismounted from the bike. Angelus, Darla and Riley walked casually in hers and Spike's direction with Giles in tow. Giles looked worse for wear but he didn't appear to be hurt too badly.

"Hello lover," Riley said arrogantly.

"I do believe that's my line" Angelus said forcing Giles to his knees beside him. "You know you really should keep and better eye on your watcher, what would the counsel say about you losing him all the time? So, has my boy here been keeping you in line" he said indicating Spike who just growled in return.

"Angelus, I'm impressed. You fooled me with your little Angel impression last night but it doesn't matter you won't be getting the opportunity to do that again." Buffy said her voice sounding surer of herself than she really felt.

"Oh I don't think so," Angelus said laughing at her. "You see we've got a fool proof plan and we're holding all the cards. You see Giles here isn't my only hostage but I'm guessing he's enough. So here's what we're going to do. We're going to make a little trade, you for the watcher and I let all of your little friends run away," he said waving at the scoobies who were gathered by the door. "How's that sound?"

"Never" Spike said taking a small step forward and in front of Buffy.

"Grown a pair, have you my boy?" Angelus said seething "Don't you worry your pretty peroxided head because my dearest new friend Riley has plans for you as well"

"Yes that's part two of our little bargain. We knew you wouldn't want to give up your precious little slayer so we're going to give you a chance to win her back. Me and you one on one. Winner takes Buffy." Riley said as he glared at Spike and Buffy.

"Ok this is not going to happen" Buffy said angrily. "I'm no ones property to win" she said taking a small step forward and placing her hand on Spike's back quickly slipping a stake into the waist band of Spike's pants.

"Oh this is going to happen" Darla said "but don't worry I'm sure between the three of us we'll be able to make your stay memorable.

"Maon twelve o'clock" Xander whispered into his com device after spotting the flying beast hovering above the skylight.

Buffy was startled at the whispering in her ear but covered by saying "Fine! Riley couldn't beat his way out of a cardboard box last time we sparred. Just turn Giles loose and we'll get this party started"

"As you wish lover" Angelus said as he crooked his finger at her urging her to come take Giles place. 

Spike tensed at the prospect of Buffy in Angelus grasp but knew that there was nothing he could do yet. Buffy held her head high as she walked to Angelus who quickly threw one arm around her neck as he booted Giles sending him sprawling. Giles quickly ripped his blindfold off and scrambled to where he spotted the rest of the gang.

As soon as Giles was safely inside the circle Buffy gave Spike a pointed look before yelling "Now!"

Maon heard Buffy and crashed through the sky light instantly to the surprise of the evil trio. Buffy and Spike both used the diversion to their advantage.

Buffy quickly slid a stake from her sleeve and spun breaking Angelus' grip on her and imbedding the stake in his chest. She turned away quickly not wanting to see the face of Angel turn to dust.

Spike in turn lurched forward punching. He landed a fist in the face of Riley and one in the face of Darla knocking them back in surprise. Darla flew back farther and landed with a thud in a pile of boxes and rubbish. Riley was just knocked back a few feet and returned quickly to return a punch of his own.

Buffy saw Darla go flying and Spike and Riley engaged in a fight that Spike was obviously winning.

"And this is the difference between a fledgling and a master" Spike said as he rained punches down on Riley who at this point was just trying to deflect the blows of the very powerful vampire.

She quickly somersaulted in the direction of Darla grabbing a shard of wood from the broken boxes and staking Darla before she had time to recover from Spike's punch.

"Buffy!" Willow yelled. "Angelus!"

Buffy quickly spun around to see Angelus standing over her a wooden stake still sticking out from his chest. Buffy's eyes became wide and her mouth hung open in shock. 'But I never miss' she thought frantically.

"Little harder to kill than I was last time. Maybe you should try a sword?" Angelus sneered and he plucked the stake from his chest and walked forward menacingly as Buffy scrambled backwards trying to think what her next move was going to be. Suddenly she saw Maon lumbering his way towards them. He casually reached out with one of his long claws and quickly decapitated Angelus. Sparks flew and Angelus' body made a few more clumsy steps before falling forward at the feet of Buffy.

"Another freaking robot!" Buffy screamed as she jumped up and kicked the now de-activated android.

Spike was enjoying beating the whelp even though he knew he should just stake him and get it over with. Then he heard Buffy scream. Spike quickly looked up and past Riley to make sure that she was ok. That diversion was all Riley needed to turn the tables on the fight. Riley quickly crouched down and came up with an uppercut, knocking Spike back a few feet.

Buffy realized her outburst had cause Spike to get distract so she quickly turned and ran landing a flying kick to Riley's back. He flew forward towards Spike just as Spike withdrew the stake from the back of his waistband. Riley flew right into the stake and scattered to the wind.

"You know I could have bloody well handled that" Spike complained while brushing the dust from his shirt.

"Yeah bloody whatever" Buffy said as she crossed the few feet between them and wrapped her arms around him kissing him soundly. Soon groaning could be heard coming from Xander.

"Give it a rest willya?" Xander complained.

"So right" Giles agreed "Could someone put that blindfold back on me"

Buffy and Spike ignored them until she felt her stomach vibrate. "What the heck?" she said as she broke the kiss.

Spike sheepishly unclipped his phone from his belt "Sorry pet it's on vibrate" he said before answering the phone. "This better be good," he said into the phone. "Bloody hell how did you get this number? . . . . oh really? Well I guess me and Dawn will have to have a little talk about that. Yeah . . . . hold on a second" Spike pressed the phone to his chest "It's Angel" he said holding the phone out to Buffy and glaring at Dawn who hid behind Tara while mouthing sorry at her aggravated friend.

Buffy took the phone from Spike while take a quick glance over her shoulder to see Willow examining the now headless Angelus bot. "Hi Angel . . . I was acting funny earlier? . . . . yeah I guess I was, sorry about that . . . . yeah it's a long story . . . . Can I call you tomorrow to get you up to speed." Buffy suddenly got a big smile on her face "yeah and I think Willow's going to have present for you to come pick up in a couple days . . . . . . . . . Well you'll just have to wait and see what kind of present it is. Ok, bye" Buffy finished and handed the phone back to Spike.

"Pet, that's just mean" Spike chided "An Angelus bot will drive him crazy" Spike paused "I'm so proud of you" he said as he put his arm around her waist and guided her over to her friends

"Xander will you go up to the office and release the other hostages?" Giles said pointing up the stairs as he leaned heavily against Maon.

"Right away G-man" Xander said as he quickly headed up to the office.

"This is so weird," Willow said as she backed away from the bot. "Do you really want me to fix it up for Angel"

"Yeah it will be a hoot, besides the me-bot did come in handy with the whole Glory thing" Buffy said.

"Well if the excitement is over for the evening I think I'll be on my way before I scare those hostages," Maon said.

"Oh sorry Maon, thanks for all your help" Buffy said giving him a sweet smile. "We couldn't have done it without you" she said helping Giles to lean on her.

"No problem just passing by and heard the commotion I'm glad I could help at least one slayer" Maon said. "It was a pleasure to have met all of you," he said to the group as he backed away.

"Bye Maon" everyone said as Maon walked out the front door of the factory and took flight.

Xander then appeared at the top of the stairs with several hostages. When they reached the bottom of the stairs they all made a run for it; they were still scared after their ordeal.

"Where's Warren? I thought he'd be one of the hostages" Buffy inquired.

"He was" Giles said sadly. "They took him away last night . . . ." he trailed off not needing to finish the sentence.

"Well at least most of the hostages got out, our percentage rates are good, right?" Anya asked.

"Right Ahn" Xander said sadly.

After a few quiet moments "Well we better get you to the hospital, huh Giles" Buffy said.

"No, I'm just weak, just need to eat and rest." Giles answered.

"Yeah didn't you promise us pizza Buffy?" Dawn asked as she and Tara walked over to help Giles out to the car.

"That I did Dawnie" Buffy said turning Giles over to the girls.

"Willow and Tara said I could spend the night earlier but we got busy and I forgot to ask so can I?" Dawn asked

"Sure you can Dawn, let's collect the bot. Then you guys head to the dorm and Spike and I will stop and order the pizzas and have it delivered."

Within a few minutes they had loaded the car and the gang and drove off to the dorm. Buffy walked back to the factory so she and Spike could get on their way. As she entered the factory Spike was closing his cell phone. "Pizzas are ordered luv," Spike said as he leaned against his bike.

"So" Buffy said as she walked to stand in front of him.

"So" Spike repeated as he extended his arms to rest a hand on each of her hips.

"Now what?" they said in unison.

"You first" Buffy said.

"Well I could say something corny like we can live happily ever after or I can tell you the truth" Spike said.

"Well let's have the truth," Buffy said.

"The truth is simple. I. Love. You. I'm not saying its going to be sunshine and roses, in fact I pretty much guarantee a complete lack of sunshine where I'm concerned but I'll be there when you need me. And I'll be there when Nibblet and the rest of them need me." Spike said his voice full of hope.

"That's all I've ever needed, I love you too." Buffy whispered as she leaned in for a slow gentle lingering kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So what do think taking Buffy and Spike so long" Dawn asked innocently. "I mean the pizza arrived like twenty minutes ago"

Suddenly everyone else in the dorm became completely fascinated with their own dinners and avoided Dawn's questions.

Dawn was just about to ask another question when the phone rang. "I'll get it!" Willow and Tara said at once but Willow was closer and quicker and picked up the phone.

"Hello . . . Oh Hi _Buffy_" Willow said loudly "yeah that's ok . . . uh huh had to do a sweep of the cemetery, right . . . . Yeah we'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

Willow hung up the phone and shrugged her shoulders at the group.

"She's totally boinking the undead again isn't she?" Dawn asked.

Giles started to choke on his pizza and Xander patted him on the back "I know how you feel man" he muttered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buffy hung up the phone and rolled back over in bed and snuggled up against Spike's bare chest.

"Shame pet, lying to your mates like that" Spike chided.

"What lying? We did a sweep of the cemetery" Buffy argued.

"We drove, very fast by the way, through the cemetery on the way home. That's not a sweep"

"It was sweepish" Buffy argued. "I so would have staked a vamp if it had been in the way and if I would have had any stakes"

Spike just grinned and brushed another kiss to Buffy's forehead. "Anything you say pet"

Buffy just snuggled closer and they both drifted off to sleep the rest of their lives or un-lives ahead of them.

The End.


End file.
